Nuestra Historia
by Dentro del Infinito
Summary: Entre medio de hollows, alcohol, Byakuya, pepinos, y sus amigos, Ichigo y Rukia se enfrentan a su obstáculo más grande hasta ahora... Sus sentimientos. ¿Serán capaces de aceptarlos y de salir adelante? Entra y descúbrelo! Cambio a rating M inminente.
1. Insomnio

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien xD. Bien, este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí en y, como sabrán, es un IchiRuki. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para poder ayudarte a disfrutar este fic (y en realidad también cualquier otro) un poco más, te pido por favor que prestes atención a esta sección. Se trata de una técnica para que puedas sacarle un poco más el jugo a esta historia. Te pido que por favor, si escuchas algún tipo de música, le pongas pausa antes de continuar. Aquí esta:**

**Primero, por favor, cierra los ojos e imagina tu cocina. En serio, imagínatela. Con su refrigerador, mesones, con todo. ¿Listo? Muy bien. Ahora, vete a ti mismo sacando una fruta del refrigerador. ¿Listo? Estupendo. Ahora, quiero que te imagines a ti mismo sacando la fruta, pero esta vez desde tu punto de vista. Siente el frío de la fruta, siente la sensación de estar parado en la cocina. Siente la luz que emana desde el refrigerador, siente el frío que produce. ¿Listo? Excelente. Apuesto a que eso se sintió mucho más real que la primera visualización. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagas es que te imagines a ti mismo entrar en la sala de cine más espectacular que hayas imaginado. Tú sabes, el mejor sonido, la mejor imagen, las mejores butacas, las mejores cabritas, etcétera. Siéntate adonde quieras. Ahora, quiero que te sumerjas en las imágenes que vendrán a continuación. Si en la historia menciono que tan frío se siente el aire, quiero que sientas ese frio. Si hay alguna escena de lucha, quiero que sientas la adrenalina, quiero que escuches los golpes que se produzcan. Esto no sólo te ayudará a experimentar de mejor manera el fic, sino que si además lo conviertes en un hábito, podrás leer en general más comprensivamente y serás capaz de recordar muchas más cosas de un texto. Si nada de eso te importa, no te culpo xD. Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a este método para poder disfrutar mayormente la historia. ¿Listo? Aquí vamos.**

* * *

_**NUESTRA HISTORIA**_

_**Capítulo 1**__**: Insomnio**_

Es de noche en la residencia Kurosaki. La luz de una lámpara ilumina débilmente el escritorio de un chico de 15 años en el segundo piso de la casa, mientras se puede observar a este chico recostado en su cama, absorto, escuchando música en su mp3. Su nombre es Ichigo, y a pesar de lo común de su apariencia, hay algo que sobresale por encima del resto. Su cabello es de un color naranja muy vivo, una característica que siempre le ha generado problemas. De pronto el chico siente un leve golpe en el closet que está al lado de su cama.

- Todavía no puedes dormir, ¿eh Rukia? – Dijo sonriente el chico – ¿Acaso necesitas que te cuente una historia o algo? – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Cállate, idiota – dijo una malhumorada chica, mientras descorría la puerta del closet. La chica en cuestión se llamaba Rukia, y no aparentaba demasiada edad. Tenía el pelo negro, con un mechón de pelo que le caía encima del rostro, y unos ojos violetas que eran lo que más resaltaba de su apariencia. – Como si fuera a quedarme dormida con algún cuento que me relates, apuesto a que no sería capaz de pegar ojo después de oírlo. – dijo, todavía con algo de enojo en la voz.

- Te sorprenderías – dijo Ichigo, mientras la miraba fijamente – ya me ha tocado hacer dormir muchas veces a mis hermanas cuando mi viejo no está en casa, así que creo ser bueno en el tema – terminó.

- Pff… no me lo imagino para nada. De seguro que tus hermanas se hacían las dormidas para que te fueras y les dejaras de dar la lata – ahora era la pelinegra la que hablaba con sarcasmo en la voz.

- Quizás – dijo secamente Ichigo – Pero aún así pienso que te convendría, a menos que tengas algún otro plan para quedarte dormida.

La chica lo miro malhumorada durante algunos segundos antes de darse por vencida – Vale, está bien. Pero más te vale que la historia sea buena – dijo, sonriendo peligrosamente.

Ichigo, sin inmutarse, sonrió – Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

* * *

_¡Y este es el fin del primer capítulo! Lo siento, sé que es extremadamente corto, pero les prometo que de aquí en adelante todos los capítulos serán mucho más largos que este. ¡Esperen pronto el segundo capítulo!_


	2. La Junta

_¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo! Espero que estén tan ansiosos como yo de que esta historia continúe. Todavía me cuesta asumir que la introducción haya sido más larga que el capítulo xD. En fin, volvamos a los negocios. Ya empieza el segundo capítulo, así que prepara tus palomitas. ¡Luz, cámara, Bleach!_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 2**__**: La Junta**_

Al día siguiente, Rukia despertó después de haber tenido uno de los sueños más reparadores de los que se pudiese recordar. – Quien diría que el tonto sería tan bueno contando historias… - bostezó. Luego de descorrer la puerta de su armario, se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja no se encontraba en la habitación, por lo que supuso que se encontraría en el baño. Durante un momento se le ocurrió ir y espiarle, solamente para molestarlo, pero desechó la idea. Sería muy problemático explicarle después si es que la atrapaban, así que decidió esperar a que volviera a la pieza para así poder ir a darse un buen baño.

Por su parte, Ichigo se encontraba en la ducha en aquellos momentos, absorto en sus pensamientos. El agua se encontraba realmente caliente, aunque no era algo que le molestase en lo absoluto. De hecho, le encantaba darse largos baños con el agua casi hirviendo, aunque sabía que no era lo mejor. El agua le ayudaba a relajarse, algo que necesitaba muy a menudo desde que su estilo de vida cambiara al mucho más estresante tipo de vida de un shinigami. Mientras disfrutaba el agua, se puso a pensar en aquella persona que, sin proponérselo, había cambiado su vida. Rukia, la shinigami de la cual se había convertido en sustituto por caprichos del destino. Aunque se había acostumbrado a protegerla, debía reconocer que la chica era realmente fuerte. Aún recordaba aquel enfrentamiento contra aquel Hollow del periquito, y cuando fue a rescatarla a la mismísima Sociedad de Almas. Se veía tan indefensa… aunque después del ataque de los arrancar le había quedado clarísimo que tan fuerte era Rukia. Fácilmente llegaba al nivel de capitán. Era algo totalmente sorprendente, dada su apariencia, tan frágil. Claro, también contrastaba con su personalidad, bastante animada para un cuerpo tan pequeño. En fin, Rukia había cambiado su mundo para mejor, y tenía que agradecérselo. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba muy seguro de que todo lo que sintiera hacia ella fuera una simple amistad. Quizás hubiera algo más…. Después de todo, Rukia no era fea en lo absoluto, y su personalidad (por ridículo que pareciese) era bastante atractiva.

- ¡Ichigo! – Le llamó la mencionada en sus pensamientos. - ¡Apúrate, quiero bañarme!

- Esta bien, no es necesario que grites – gruñó el pelinaranja. Lamentablemente, esa misma personalidad a veces le sacaba de sus casillas. Cerró el grifo, caliente por el agua que fluía por la cañería, y salió de la ducha. Al salir, se dio cuenta de que sólo había llevado su toalla y sus sandalias al cuarto de baño, no todo su conjunto de ropa como acostumbraba. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir así, cubierto solo por la toalla, hasta su cuarto, y suspiró. En realidad le daba lo mismo, siempre había estado en buena condición física, así que no tenía vergüenza respecto a su cuerpo. Salió del cuarto de baño, y vio que Rukia se encontraba afuera de su habitación, esperando a que saliera. Sin ningún cambio en su expresión, se dirigió a su cuarto con toda la normalidad del mundo. Rukia, que miraba hacia otro lado, se giró, lista para hablarle – Ya era hora, pensaba que nunca sald… - cortó la frase a la mitad, al ver a Ichigo con su torso desnudo. Sorprendida, se sonrojó un poco, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Ichigo, por su parte, notó el sonrojo de la chica, y sonrió mientras la molestaba – Vaya Rukia, ¿de verdad estoy tan bueno? ¡Si hasta te quedaste callada! Bueno, no te culpo, a cualquiera podría pasarle – dijo, todavía con un tono de voz de broma.

- Idiota – dijo una aún sonrojada Rukia – ¿Que te crees que haces medio desnudo por la casa?

- Hey, es mi casa – dijo todavía sonriente el pelinaranja. – No te ilusiones, ahora mismo voy a ponerme ropa, así que disfruta mientas puedas – sonrió por última vez antes de entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

- Idiota – repitió la shinigami. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el baño, antes de que su compañero de cuarto la sorprendiera con algo más.

Una vez dentro, procedió a sacarse la ropa y a meterse a la tina. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ser la segunda en usar el baño, podía darse baños más largos sin que nadie le dijera nada. Mientras el agua caliente llenaba la bañera, se puso a pensar en el reciente encuentro con Ichigo. Aunque ya le había visto en varias ocasiones en similar estado, producto de varias peleas, nunca había observado tan bien su cuerpo. Realmente estaba en buena forma. Lo que más le sorprendía, era aquella sensación de calor interno que se estaba formando luego de haber visto a Ichigo. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era una quinceañera como para dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar aquella especie de escalofrío que la recorrió mientras se imaginaba a Ichigo, duchándose en aquel mismo baño. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrojada. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Tan solo lo había visto sin polera una vez y ya estaba imaginándose ese tipo de cosas. Definitivamente tendría que dejar de leer mangas románticos, le hacían mal a su mente. Sin darse cuenta, pensando tanto se le había olvidado bañarse, así que se dispuso a enjabonarse y a disfrutar del agua. Ya vería que sucedía con Ichigo después.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de vestirse, mientras se abrochaba sus zapatillas con caña. Hoy día tenía que juntarse con Keigo y con los chicos en el centro comercial, así que tenía que ir medianamente presentable. Se levantó de la cama y observó su atuendo. Las mencionadas zapatillas, negras y con cordones blancos, unos pantalones pitillos (siempre le había gustado la ropa ajustada) de color blanco, una polera rosada con un estampado Adidas, y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta. No se veía mal. Se dispuso a salir, cuando vio a Rukia salir del baño (a diferencia de él al salir, totalmente vestida). Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dijo adonde se dirigía. Rukia, por su parte, le respondió simplemente con que estuviera preparado por si a algún Hollow se le ocurría molestar durante la tarde, a lo que Ichigo simplemente respondió mostrándole la cápsula donde se encontraba Kon. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con sus hermanas, pegadas a la televisión mirando el programa ese de Don Kanonji. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta y salía a la calle. El centro comercial no estaba precisamente cerca, pero Ichigo prefería caminar siempre que pudiera, así que sacó unos audífonos color calipso y empezó a caminar.

Rukia, por su parte, tenía sus propios planes para aquella tarde. Las chicas (Tatsuki, Orihime, y Rangiku) le habían invitado a unirse a ellas para juntarse en el centro comercial y comprar, cotillear… cosas de chicas. Aunque Rukia en un principio no se mostró muy convencida, finalmente se dejó llevar. Luego de comprobar de que todo en su atuendo estuviera en orden (Una polera negra con un Chappy estampado en el medio que siempre ponía de los nervios a Ichigo, junto a unos jeans azules claros muy ajustados, aunque cómodos, y unas zapatillas blancas) se dispuso a salir de la casa, siempre con su celular en el bolsillo, por si lo llegase a necesitar, y se encaminó en la misma dirección en la cual Ichigo se había marchado minutos antes.

Una vez en el centro comercial, Ichigo se dispuso a esperar a sus amigos. Mientras, esperaba sentado en uno de aquellos sillones que estaban al lado de un gran ventanal, mirando a la gente entrar y salir. Habían muchas chicas atractivas hablando animadamente entre ellas, lo que siempre dificultaba el poder acercarse a una en particular. Suspiró. La verdad no sabía por qué nunca se había preocupado en tener una relación con alguna chica, después de todo no creía ser tan feo. Quizás fuera porque a una parte de él le daba miedo ser rechazado, pero dudaba que fuera solamente por eso. Aunque, bien mirado, tenía sentido, después de todo no le haría bien a su imagen de chico duro ser rechazado por nadie, a lo más, el podría rechazar a alguien, pero al parecer, nadie se había interesado lo suficiente en él como para siquiera considerar la idea. También estaba Orihime, quien sentía atracción hacia él… ¿Para qué negarlo? No era difícil darse cuenta. Y a pesar de lo linda que se había puesto con el tiempo, el no podía verla como algo más que una amiga. Quizás físicamente fuera espectacular, pero su personalidad no lo terminaba de convencer. Muchas veces consideró tener algo casual con ella, pero de nuevo su imagen estaba en el camino, aparte de que no quería herirla si es que ella se ilusionaba y quería pasar a algo más serio. Justo en medio de sus meditaciones vio a sus amigos acercarse, y se puso de pie.

- ¡Eh, chicos! Ya pensaba que nunca vendrían – Les dijo, sin enojarse demasiado.

- Lo siento Ichigo, pasamos a comprar unas cosas antes de venir aquí – dijo un Keigo demasiado sonriente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

- Mira tú mismo – le comentó Mizuiro, luego de saludarle.

Ichigo, aún curioso, se dispuso a ver el bolso que Mizuiro le ofrecía, y tras abrirlo, observo su interior. Lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

-Compraron cigarros, cerveza, ron, y… ¿una revista? – dijo Ichigo levantando una ceja. La verdad es que no estaba tan impactado con todo aquello del alcohol y los cigarros, no era un niño después de todo. Lo que sí quería saber es que pintaba una revista en medio de todo eso.

- No saques la revista aquí, Ichigo – le advirtió su amigo Chad, que también estaba con ellos. – Espera a que estemos afuera.

Todavía con la ceja levantada, Ichigo asintió, y junto a sus amigos se dirigieron afuera del centro comercial. Una vez afuera, se dirigieron hacia una casa que Ichigo no reconocía.

- Ey chicos, ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó. Keigo se mostró ofendido ante la pregunta.

- Ichigo, no puede ser, somos amigos desde hace casi 8 años y todavía no sabes adonde queda mi casa – dijo, soltando ríos de lágrimas.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que estar interesado en donde está tu casa? – En caso de que no sepas, no estoy interesado en hombres – repuso con un tono de voz seco Ichigo.

- Deberías saberlo ya, te he invitado miles de veces, pero siempre estas ocupado – repuso Keigo.

Ichigo simplemente se quedó callado. No le apetecía tener que explicarle a sus amigos que el motivo de estar constantemente ocupado eran los estudios, y menos últimamente la cacería de Hollows, aunque Chad ya estuviera al tanto. Por su parte, ya habían llegado a la casa de Keigo, y este se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Una vez que la abrió, entró y prendió las luces, mientras felizmente les daba la bienvenida.

-Welcome to the House of Pleasure! – Dijo felizmente.

Ichigo, junto con los demás, no pudo disimular una mueca de admiración frente a lo que veían. Keigo tenía un plasma de al menos 42 pulgadas conectado a un sistema 5.1 de sonido, y a un PlayStation 3, el orgullo del dueño de casa. Además, podían ver que la mesa estaba llena de papas fritas, canapés, y todo lo que pudieran imaginar para picotear.

-Guau Keigo, te superaste esta vez – mencionó Mizuiro, antes de recordar algo – Tu hermana, ¿dónde está?

- Salió de viaje unos días, así que estamos completamente solos – dijo Keigo. – ¡Tenemos alcohol, cigarros, papas fritas, videojuegos, y esto! –dijo teatralmente mientras sacaba la revista de la mochila.

Al fin Ichigo pudo ver de qué se trataba, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la última edición de la Playboy. Seguramente gracias a Chad habían podido conseguir todo eso, dudaba que alguien se atreviera a preguntarle si era menor de edad. Ichigo observó durante unos minutos todo lo que tenían para entretenerse, y tomó una decisión.

-Hola, ¿papa? – Musitó – sí, soy yo, Ichigo. Oye, te llamo para decirte que puede que no llegue a casa hasta mañana, un amigo me invitó a dormir y puede que me quede. Está bien, tendré cuidado. Si papa. Sí, me gustan las mujeres, es un amigo, no te preocupes – una vena empezaba a asomarse en su frente – Nos vemos mañana, adiós. – colgó.

- ¿Te dieron permiso para quedarte? – preguntó Mizuiro. Ichigo le respondió tranquilamente – Es imposible que no me den permiso, nunca salgo. Además, mi viejo no tiene razones para no dejarme salir. – Mizuiro asintió.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos? – inquirió Keigo, que ya había destapado las cervezas, una para cada uno, y estaba entretenido golpeando con el codo la botella de ron.

Ichigo sonrió levemente – Por supuesto.

* * *

_¡Y ese es el segundo capítulo! Espero, como siempre, que lo disfruten. Pronto se vienen más situaciones que no querrán perderse. Lo siento si Ichigo se ve un poco OOC, pero la verdad es que dudo que aún él sea capaz de resistirse a una buena junta con alcohol de por medio xD. ¡Esperen pronto el tercer capítulo! Y ya saben, cualquier cosa, review! _


	3. El Centro Comercial

_Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de mi historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado los capítulos hasta ahora. Todavía estoy pensando en cómo continuar la historia, así que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia son bien recibidos. Sin más preámbulos, vamos a lo que nos convoca. ¡Nos vemos del otro lado del capítulo! (xD)_

_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**__**: El Centro Comercial**_

Rukia se encontraba exhausta luego de haber corrido las varias cuadras desde la casa de Ichigo hasta el centro comercial. A poco camino, se había encontrado con un Hollow mediano, y por algún motivo, no quiso molestar a Ichigo, así que ella misma se encargó de él. A pesar de estar completamente recuperada con sus poderes al máximo, se demoró más de lo esperado. Definitivamente aquellos meses de inactividad le habían pasado la cuenta, por lo cual apuró el paso hacia su destino. Una vez dentro, se sentó e intentó recuperar algo el aliento, ignorando algunas miradas curiosas debido a lo cansada que se encontraba. Justo antes de pararse, vio a lo lejos a un inconfundible pelo naranja. Recordando que ambos iban al mismo destino, estuvo a punto de acercarse a hablarle, pero prefirió quedarse en su sitio y observarle. Después de todo, casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver como se comportaba Ichigo cuando ella no estaba cerca. Observó que Ichigo miraba pensativamente a un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente, también lanzándole algunas miradas, aunque Ichigo parecía no darse cuenta. Extrañamente, Rukia se sentía algo molesta con la actitud de las chicas. Sentía algo parecido a la rabia cuando miraba a todas esas chicas mirar a Ichigo, obviamente hablando de él, y a este, sin mostrar reacción alguna. ¿De verdad era tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta, o simplemente lo hacía para parecer más cool enfrente de ellas? Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo se parecía sospechosamente a… celos. ¿Ella, una Kuchiki, celosa? La simple consideración de algo así era ridícula. Pero aun así, eso no disipaba aquel sentimiento en su interior. Se disponía a irse cuando vio a los amigos de Ichigo llegar, y mostrarle algo que estaba en el interior de una mochila, a lo que Ichigo se mostró sorprendido. Se preguntaba de qué podría tratarse cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, seguramente hacia la salida. Sin perder tiempo, se escabulló para que no pudieran verla. Sin embargo, no notó que Mizuiro alcanzó a divisarla antes de que se fuera.

Rukia, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al punto de reunión acordado con las chicas, un café Starbucks que se encontraba en el mall. Ellas, por su parte, ya estaban instaladas cuando Rukia llegó.

- Hey Rukia, al fin llegaste – la saludó Tatsuki.

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – saludó cordialmente Rukia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- Ahora mismo estábamos hablando acerca de ti, Rukia – dijo una sonriente Rangiku.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se sorprendió Rukia, no tenía idea de que podrían haber estado hablando.

- Claro que si – repuso Tatsuki – No creerás que vas a escapar para siempre, ¿verdad?

A Rukia le cayó una gotita por la cabeza. Ya entendía de qué iba todo esto.

-Tatsuki tiene razón, Rukia – dijo una sonriente Rangiku – Así que dinos, de una vez por todas ¿Qué hay entre tu e Ichigo?

…

Minutos después, las chicas caminaban por una tienda de ropa del centro comercial, Rukia aún con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Por qué tenían que suponer que había algo más que una simple amistad entre ella e Ichigo? Eran amigos, eso era todo. Aunque cuando volvió a recordar a Ichigo, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. ¿Por qué justamente ahora se les había ocurrido molestarla? Suspiró, derrotada. Quién sabe…

Quizás tuvieran algo de razón después de todo.

Tatsuki, mientras tanto, observaba la cara sonrojada de Rukia, divertida. Todo había surgido como una simple broma, pero parecía que, sin querer, habían dado en el clavo. Por su parte, Orihime se limitaba a caminar en silencio junto a las demás chicas, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Realmente su amiga Rukia sentía algo por Ichigo? Después de que se lo hubiesen explicado (*), ahora entendía mucho mejor lo que significaba que tanto ella como Rukia tuviesen sentimientos parecidos hacia Ichigo, lo que quería decir que solamente una de ellas podría cumplir su objetivo, mientras que la perdedora se tendría que resignar a ver a Ichigo con la otra. No quería tener que pasar por eso, quería a Ichigo, y apreciaba a Rukia. ¿Cómo poder evitar alguna situación como aquella?

Luego de caminar un poco, tanto Rukia como Orihime fueron sacadas bruscamente de sus pensamientos, luego de escuchar un agudo grito por parte de su compañera Rangiku. Ambas miraron simultáneamente a ver cuál era la causa del alboroto, y lo comprendieron casi instantáneamente.

Ante ellas se erguía, imponente, el montículo con la ropa interior más impresionante que jamás hubieran visto.

- AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Alguien golpéeme, por favor, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! – Continuaba chillando una emocionada Rangiku - ¡AUCH! No era en serio – hizo un puchero. Tatsuki la había tomado un poco demasiado literalmente.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento, lo hice sin pensar – dijo una ruborizada Tatsuki.

- No importa, olvídalo – dijo una ya totalmente recuperada Rangiku – ¡Mejor concentrémonos en el tesoro que tenemos en frente! – dijo, con estrellas en los ojos.

Internamente, cada una de las chicas le tuvo que dar la razón. Había demasiada ropa, y demasiado barata como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Casi sin pensarlo, y al unísono, Rangiku, Orihime y Tatsuki escogieron unas tres prendas cada una y fueron corriendo hacia los probadores. Rukia, estupefacta, se quedó mirándolas fijamente.

- ¡Rukia-san, apúrate, trae unas prendas y ven a probártelas! – gritó desde dentro de los probadores una entusiasmada Orihime.

Solo ahí Rukia pareció reaccionar - ¡Ah, ya voy! – dijo mientras apresuradamente se disponía a coger unas prendas y a caminar hacia los probadores. Esto iba a resultar más interesante de lo que pensaba.

…

Por su parte, cierto pelinaranja no la estaba pasando tan bien. Después de haber terminado con las cervezas, se habían puesto a consumir el ron, mezclado con Coca-Cola, cada uno con su vaso. Sado y Mizuiro estaban absortos jugando póker en la mesa, mientras Ichigo y Keigo se entretenían en el PlayStation jugando un popular videojuego de fútbol.

- ¡Qué pasa, vieja! – Gritó un emocionado Keigo, a la vez que lograba superar a la defensa de Ichigo en el juego - ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no juegas, Ichigo, te estoy dando una paliza! – dijo socarronamente.

- Cállate, idiota – gruñó un molesto Ichigo. Le molestaba sobremanera perder en cualquier cosa, hasta en un videojuego. – Ya verás, sólo estoy calentando… - Keigo no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Uuuuy señores, está solo frente al portero, va a disparar, lo tiene ahí mismo…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL, GOOOLAAAZOOOOOO! – Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, a la vez que golpeaba el hombro de Ichigo, a modo de reto - ¿Qué pasó, ah? Mejor dejas de "calentar" y juegas en serio, o te voy a llenar la canasta – sonrió ampliamente.

Ante esto la vena que había aparecido en la frente de Ichigo parecía estar a punto de reventar. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, suspira profundamente y apura el vaso de ron que tenía a su lado de un solo trago. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se dispuso a reanudar el juego.

- ¡Eh, Keigo, el ron se acabó y ni siquiera estamos prendidos! – gritó un concentrado Mizuiro, sin despegar los ojos de sus cartas. – All In. – dijo, mientras apostaba todas las fichas que tenía, un montón nada despreciable, y daba vuelta sus cartas, un Kaiser y un diez de espadas. Las cartas en la mesa eran un as de corazones, un diez de corazones, un cinco de trébol, un cuatro de pica y un dos de diamante.

- Hmm – murmuró Chad, a la vez que revelaba sus cartas. Se trataba de un par de ases, uno de trébol, y otro de diamante.

- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó un desconsolado Mizuiro. - ¿Cómo es posible que me ganes justo cuando me haya ido All In, cuando había ganado los cinco juegos anteriores? ¡No es justo! – reclamó.

- Mala suerte, Mizuiro – dijo un impasible Chad.

- Eh, Chad, Mizuiro, si ya terminaron de jugar vayan al negocio de la esquina y traigan Vodka o algo, no podemos seguir si no tenemos nada para consumir – dijo un concentrado Keigo.

- Ya vamos… vamos Chad, el negocio está como a dos cuadras – dijo Mizuiro, mientras él y Chad salían por la puerta.

- ¿En qué estábamos?... Ah sí, te estaba dando tu paliza – dijo un sonriente Keigo.

- No te sobres mucho, idiota, el partido aún no termina – gruñó Ichigo.

…

Por su parte, las chicas se encontraban disfrutando como nunca. Rangiku y Orihime estaban entretenidas buscando entre las tallas de sujetadores más grandes, mientras Tatsuki y Rukia buscaban en las de menor talla, ambas algo celosas internamente.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con la comida? – Le susurró Tatsuki a Rukia – He oído que si comes mucho pollo es posible que crezcan un poco más… - terminó, algo sonrojada.

Rukia, por su parte, se encontraba pensativa. Nunca se sintió acomplejada ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía que reconocer que al encontrarse al frente de tales pesos pesados se sentía un poco… incómoda. – No lo sé, no he oído nada así. En todo caso, todavía te queda tiempo para crecer, no te preocupes. – le dijo a Tatsuki, tranquilizadoramente. Ella por su parte no podía decir lo mismo, es decir, ya había tenido tiempo de sobra, pero al transcurrir el tiempo más lentamente en la Sociedad de Almas, nunca se había preocupado de algo así. Era cosa de fijarse en Yoruichi, quien había tenido tiempo de desarrollarse de sobra en cien años.

Luego de su pequeña conversación, Rukia se dirigió a los probadores para ver qué tal le quedaba una fina pieza de encaje que le había llamado la atención. Mientras caminaba hacia allá para probársela, todas las chicas se reunieron afuera de los probadores mientras esperaban a Rukia.

- Eh, Orihime, ¿encontraste algo que te gustara? – le preguntó Tatsuki a su amiga.

- Sí, me llevo esta – dijo la aludida mientras mostraba un bikini de color rojo con bordados. - ¿Tu llevas algo? – le inquirió a su amiga.

- Nah, no encontré nada que me gustara – dijo Tatsuki encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Rangi…? – no alcanzó a terminar, pues esta estaba completamente tapada de una montaña de diferentes conjuntos.

- No te preocupes, solo llevo estos – dijo, sin darle importancia. Tatsuki y Orihime simplemente observaban con una gota en la cabeza.

- Eh, Rukia, ¿estás lista? – le preguntó la rubia.

- Si, ya voy – respondió Rukia, mientras terminaba de observar que tal le quedaba la prenda. Se trataba de una pieza de encaje negro, que la hacía sentirse muy confiada al usarla… uno nunca sabe si se necesita seducir a alguien, sonrió.

Al salir, se dirigió a pagar las prendas que iban a adquirir junto a las chicas, y levantó una ceja levemente al ver el montón de ropa que Rangiku cargaba. Ya conocía los hábitos de compra compulsivos que poseía la shinigami, aunque nunca dejaron de sorprenderla por completo.

…

- Eh, chicos, ¿que les parece si jugamos a algo? – dijo un ya más animado Keigo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Ichigo, con algo de curiosidad.

- Ponemos este mazo de cartas y si, por ejemplo, sale un rey, tomamos todos, si sale un cuatro hay que decir una frase antes de tomar y así… - respondió Keigo.

- Dale, suena divertido – respondió animadamente Mizuiro.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que esto sería simplemente el principio de la noche.

* * *

_Y bien, al fin me decidí a continuar esto! Con respecto al juego, en realidad existe, y aquí es llamado "Cultura Chupística". Se trata de, como se menciona, de poner un mazo de cartas dadas vuelta, y dependiendo de la carta que sea sacada, el juego que vendrá. Por ejemplo, penitencias, toman solamente las mujeres, toman los hombres, cascada (destructor), frase antes de tomar (intenten decir "Por una copa de vino me descorazonaría" después de unos cuantos ron y vodka xD), etc. Deberían probarlo :D (xD)_

_Con respecto a la historia, seguiré viendo en qué continúa, así que esperen, que ya viene. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. El Juego

_Yyyyyyy aquí está el cuarto capítulo! Ojalá que la espera no haya sido tan insoportable xD. Ya llegamos al cuarto capítulo de esta historia, y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos aquellos que han sido tan amables de dejar un review con su opinión acerca de este fic, y también a aquellas personas que la han agregado a sus alertas o a favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias. También a aquellas que simplemente leen sin dejar review ni nada por el estilo, el simple hecho de que se tomen el tiempo para leer (y, espero, disfrutar) esta historia ya es suficiente. No quiero obligar a nadie a dejar algún review si es que está muy ocupado, o si simplemente le da flojera postear, pero quiero que sepan que un par de líneas significan mucho :)__, así que de antemano les agradezco. Ah, y les recuerdo que utilicen la técnica descrita en el primer capítulo, así disfrutan más la historia :D. Creo que ya me extendí lo suficiente en esta intro, así que les dejo con el capítulo._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 4:**__** El Juego**_

Un mazo de cartas se encontraba desparramado con sus cartas dadas vuelta alrededor de un vaso de whiskey vacío. Al lado del vaso, había una hoja de cuaderno suelta, con unas palabras garabateadas en ella, referentes al valor de cada carta. Por ejemplo, un dos significaba cascada, un tres significaba frase antes de tomar, y así cada carta. Keigo, Ichigo, Mizuiro y Chad se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa central, cuadrada, cada uno en un lado de ella. Al centro se encontraba el vaso y las cartas.

- Está bien, Ichigo es el primero en sacar – dijo Keigo.

- Bueno – dijo Ichigo. Sacó una Jota de trébol, lo que significaba…

- Hmm, veamos… sip, "Nunca Nunca". – dijo Mizuiro.

- ¿"Nunca Nunca"? – inquirió Ichigo. Nunca había escuchado nada por el estilo.

- Sí, Nunca Nunca. – respondió Keigo. – Es un juego para sacar información de quien quieras. Tú dices "Yo nunca nunca…" y lo que quieres saber de esa persona. Aquella persona que haya hecho lo que tú dijiste tiene que tomar. Por ejemplo, si yo digo "Yo nunca nunca he bebido alcohol…" tengo que tomar, y ustedes también. ¿Entendiste?

- Si, por supuesto. A ver, veamos… - Ichigo se puso a pensar en algo que siempre haya querido saber sobre sus amigos, pero que nunca haya preguntado. De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente. – Creo que lo tengo. Yo nunca nunca… he querido tener algo con Orihime. – finalizó. Rápidamente se sorprendió al ver a sus tres amigos tomar de sus vasos de Vodka Naranja. – Guau, ¿incluso tú, Chad? - preguntó rápidamente.

- Sí – respondió este. – No se puede negar que Orihime es bastante linda – continuó. – Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca te ha quitado los ojos de encima – finalizó, sonriendo levemente.

Ichigo se sorprendió de lo incómodo que se sentía al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, Keigo no lo dejó seguir pensando.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Ichigo? ¿De verdad nunca te gustó Orihime, ni siquiera un poco? – dijo, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro – Para mí que estás ciego, amigo. ¿No la has visto? Si está buenísima – completó. – De verdad, Ichigo, ¿estás seguro de que no eres de la acera de enfrente? – le preguntó, mientras se alejaba levemente de él, con una expresión ahora de incomodidad.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! – gritó Ichigo, un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba. - ¡Sólo porque tenga un par de pechos grandes no tiene que necesariamente gustarme! – dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Keigo, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido. Para evitar mayores problemas, Mizuiro se apresuró a sacar la siguiente carta. Un dos de corazones.

- ¡Cascada! – gritó Keigo, entusiasmado. – Para el que no sepa, se trata de que todos tenemos que empezar a tomar al mismo tiempo, sin parar. Cuando Mizuiro decida detenerse, entonces después el que esté a su lado, en este caso, Chad, puede dejar de tomar. Una vez que el termine, recién yo puedo dejar de tomar, y así. Eso quiere decir que si alguien decide tomarse su vaso al seco, el resto no tiene más opción que esperar hasta que quien este al lado deje de tomar, o a que su vaso se termine – sonrió. – Bueno, ¿empezamos?

- Claro – dijo Mizuiro, asintiendo – Una, dos… ¡tres! – dijo, a la vez que los cuatro se llevaban sus vasos a la boca y empezaban a tomar.

…

- Bueno chicas, el día estuvo genial, nos veremos pronto – dijo una sonriente Tatsuki, mientras ella, Rangiku, y Orihime se despedían de Rukia. Luego de ir y comprar ropa, se habían dirigido a comer unos helados y a cotillear sobre personas que conocían. Luego de todo eso, había llegado la hora de despedirse. Orihime y Rangiku se dirigían a la casa de la primera, mientras Tatsuki les acompañaba de camino a la suya. Rukia, por su parte, volvía a la casa de Ichigo.

- ¡Nos vemos, chicas, cuídense! – gritó Rukia mientras hacía señas con la mano. Luego de perderlas de vista, empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa de su compañero pelinaranja. Realmente se había divertido más de lo que creía posible junto al trío de chicas, lo que la había sorprendido gratamente. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en Ichigo. Se preguntó si ya estaría en la casa, o si aún estaría junto a sus amigos en el mall. Pronto lo sabría de todas formas, ya que estaba a punto de llegar a la residencia Kurosaki.

- Hey, Rukia-chan – la saludó cordialmente Isshin. – Ya llegaste, pasa.

- Gracias, Isshin-san – le respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra. El padre de Ichigo podía llegar a llegar a ser desesperante a veces, pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus tonterías. Luego de entrar y sacarse las zapatillas, Rukia se dirigió al cuarto de Ichigo, para saludarlo.

- ¡Eh, Ichigo! – Estoy en cas… - no terminó la frase, al ver que el pelinaranja no se encontraba por ningún lado. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las nueve – Bah, que raro… ya es tarde, ¿no se supone que Ichigo ya debería haber vuelto?

- Por si acaso, hoy Ichigo no va a dormir aquí – le informó Isshin, mientras pasaba por ahí. – Me dijo que se iba a quedar a dormir donde un amigo, así que no lo esperes hasta mañana – dijo tranquilamente.

Rukia, por su parte, se encontraba algo sorprendida. Nunca antes Ichigo se había quedado a dormir adonde alguien más, que ella supiera. Lo más cercano a eso fue cuando se fue a entrenar con los Vizards, pero nada como quedarse a dormir en la casa de algún amigo. Rukia supuso que no debería estar tan sorprendida, después de todo, en el fondo Ichigo seguía siendo un adolescente normal y corriente. Suspiró, mientras se estiraba en la cama del pelinaranja. De pronto, se le pasó por la mente que esta era su oportunidad para descubrir qué cosas escondía Ichigo en su habitación. De un salto se puso de pie, mientras se dirigía a revisar el cajón más cercano a ella. Sonrió maliciosamente. Esto iba a ser interesante.

…

- Ehh… ¡ess un rey de trébol! Jajajaja – A Mizuiro el alcohol ya le estaba empezando a afectar, ya modular era una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que normalmente sería. Sin embargo, no era el único afectado por los grados de la bebida. Chad estaba más hablador que de costumbre, Keigo también se sentía algo mareado, pero en quien se notaba más el efecto era en Ichigo. El pelinaranja se encontraba de un buen humor excepcional, también mucho más hablador que de costumbre, y con una clara tendencia a reírse de cualquier cosa, algo también compartido por sus amigos.

- Jajaja, Mizzuiro, hommbre, estás borrassho – sonrió fraternalmente Ichigo, a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de su amigo – Por ciertto, qué se hacía con el rrey? – preguntó, por segunda vez en la noche.

- Icchigo, idiota, ¿no te acuerddas? – Preguntó Keigo – Te dijje que ccada vez que saliera un rrey había que pponer un poco del trago de tu vasso en el del centro – dijo, como si fuera algo que hasta un bebe debiera saber.

El vaso en cuestión ahora estaba totalmente lleno, una mezcla de Vodka, jugo de naranja, Ron, Coca-Cola y Sprite. En otras palabras, una bomba.

- ¡Uuuuuhh! – Dijo un emocionado Keigo – ¡El vvaso ya se llenó! ¡El próximo que saqque un rrey tendrá que tommarse el vaso al secco! – dijo, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

- Jajaja, compadezzco a essa pobre alma – sonrió Mizuiro, a la vez que Chad sacaba un As de corazones.

- Parece que todos tendremos que tomar – dijo Chad, a quien el alcohol, a pesar de haberlo mareado, no había afectado sus facultades comunicativas tanto como a los otros.

- ¡Salud, chicos! – dijo Ichigo, mientras levantaba su vaso en el aire, chocándolo con los vasos de sus amigos. – Al seco, por usstedes – terminó, mientras apuraba su vaso casi lleno de Ron con Sprite hasta el fondo.

- ¡Salud! – corearon los demás, mientras tomaban largos tragos de sus propios vasos.

- Me toca – dijo Keigo, ahora sacando una carta. – Una jota de diamante – sonrió.

- Eh chiccos, essperenme, voy al baño – dijo Ichigo, a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa. Luego de dar un par de pasos, sin querer, se golpeó la rodilla en la punta del sofá de Keigo - ¡Ah, mierda! – soltó. Por su parte, los chicos se pusieron a reír estruendosamente.

- ¡Jajajajaja, eh, Ichigo, trata de no romper mi baño, porffa! – dijo entre risas Keigo. Ichigo, contrario a como hubiese reaccionado normalmente, también se echó a reír.

- Jajaajaja, puta sorry, error de cálculo – dijo, antes de reanudar su trayecto hacia el baño.

- Jajaja, nunca había vissto a Icchigo tan mal – comentó Mizuiro.

- Con qué mmoral, Mmizuiro – le respondió Keigo – tu tambiénn estás toddo ebrio – le dijo.

- Jajaja – se rió el aludido, sin darse cuenta de que Keigo hablaba en serio.

Por su parte, Ichigo, luego de vaciar su vejiga (le había costado un mundo mantenerse quieto y no dejar el baño hecho un desastre) se estaba lavando las manos, y mojándose la cara. – Dios, si que estoy mmal – murmuró. Su cara era un desastre, tenía los ojos rojísimos y más encima la expresión de su rostro no ayudaba en nada. Se mojó nuevamente la cara, frotando enérgicamente, y salió del baño.

- Ichigo, esspero que no te hayas cargaddo nadda de mi baño, ¿escuchasste? – sonrió Keigo.

- Nah – dijo Ichigo, mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa.

- Bueno, me ssalió una jota, así que… nunca nunca – sonrió Keigo. Había usado el tiempo que Ichigo se demoró en el baño para pensar que cosa iba a preguntar. – A mí nunca nunca… me ha gustado, ni me gusta, Rukia-chan – terminó, sonriente, a la vez que se llevaba su vaso a los labios.

…

- ¡Atchoo! – estornudó Rukia. – Vaya, en serio no hay nada interesante aquí – suspiró. Ya había terminado de revisar la pieza de Ichigo y no había encontrado nada fuera de lo común, lo más interesante eran un par de revistas de ropa y de estilo que el chico tenía guardadas. Nada incriminador con lo cual pudiese chantajearlo después. Ya se iba a dar por vencida cuando se dio cuenta que no había revisado la mesita de noche que Ichigo tenía al lado de su cama. La abrió y empezó a revisar. – Veamos… audífonos… lápices, un par de papeles viejos… un manga… y… ¿una caja? – Se extrañó – ¿Ichigo toma pastillas? – se preguntó mientras abría la caja, que ponía "LifeStyles". Para su sorpresa, en su interior no contenía pastillas, si no que una tirita de unos envoltorios cuadrados de aluminio, con una forma circular dentro de ellos. – ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó con curiosidad.

…

Ichigo, a pesar de todo el alcohol en su organismo, durante un leve instante pensó en que debería haber golpeado a Keigo por haber preguntado eso. Y más aún luego de ver que Chad y Mizuiro también se llevaron sus vasos a la boca, y bebieron sendos tragos. No pudo terminar de enojarse, en todo caso, cuando se vio tomando un largo trago del vaso de Vodka con Sprite que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Lo sabía, te lo dije Mizuiro! – gritó emocionado Keigo al ver que su amigo bebía, signo inequívoco de que había dado en el clavo. – Y dime, Isshigo, ¿dessde cuanddo? – preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. – No lo ssé, Keigo, simplemente pasó – dijo, con media sonrisa – Aunque, pa' decirte la verrdad, no creo que tenga nadda con ella – finalizó.

Sus tres amigos se vieron sorprendidos con el comentario. - ¿No? ¿Y por qué? ¿No acabbas de decir que Rukia te ggusta? – le preguntó Mizuiro.

- Si, si la encuentro linda y esso, pero es que no creo que ella quiera tenner algo conmigo – finalizó Ichigo.

- No lo ssé, sabes, hoy cuanndo estábamos en el mall vi a Rukia mirándote cuanddo te estábamos mostrando lo que habbía en la mmochila – le dijo Mizuiro – Y cuando noss esstabamos yendo salió corriendo, parecce que no quería que la vieras – finalizó Mizuiro.

- Ahh, no la vi – comentó Ichigo. – En todo casso, no creo que haya sido algo immportante. Oye, a toddo esto, ¿qué hora ess? – preguntó.

- Deja ver… son veinte para las cinco – respondió Chad.

- ¿A quién le toca sacar ahora? – preguntó Mizuiro.

- Ehh… a Ichigo, creo – contestó Keigo.

Ichigo se inclinó y alcanzó una carta. De pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su estómago se encogió al ver un rey de corazones devolverle la mirada desde la carta.

Nadie hizo ningún ruido durante un par de segundos, hasta que…

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ichigo, deberías ver tu cara! ¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse descontroladamente Keigo, al ver el rostro descolocado del pelinaranja.

- Jajajaja, puta Ichigo, ya es oficial, no nos vemos hasta pasado mañana – le dijo animadamente Mizuiro, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo. Chad se limitaba a sonreír con la situación.

- Bueno, Ichigo, ¿listo para esto? – le preguntó Keigo. Ichigo, por su parte, sonrió levemente. – Claro, eso no se pregunta – dijo, mientras levantaba el vaso con la mezcla. Lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, y respiró profundamente. Era mejor acabar de una vez por todas con esto. Así, sin más, Ichigo se llevó el vaso a la boca, y de dos largos tragos, se bebió el contenido. Tanto Keigo como Mizuiro de inmediato aplaudieron y vitorearon la hazaña, mientras Chad observaba a Ichigo, por cualquier cosa. Este tenía los ojos apretados por el sabor, pero los abrió a los pocos segundos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Eso es todo? Pff, tráeme algo fuerte la próxima vez – dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ante eso, los chicos se relajaron e iban a reanudar el juego, pero de pronto, el celular de Keigo empezó a sonar.

- ¿Quién carajo será a essta hora? – refunfuñó Keigo, a la vez que contestaba. - ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo Keigo… aah, eres tú... jajaja, no, no hago nada – rió algo nerviosamente. – Si, si… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora? ¿Me estás jodiendo?... – Los chicos empezaron a mirar a Keigo con algo de preocupación. – Sí… sí, por supuestto…. Que estoy bien, joder – murmuró entre dientes – Si, ya, nos vemos. – Keigo cortó rápidamente y miro a sus amigos con una cara de aprensión.

- ¿Qué sucede, Keigo? – preguntó Ichigo, al ver la cara grave de su amigo.

- Cammbio de plannes, chicos – dijo Keigo, nerviosamente. – Tenemos veinte mminutos antes de que mis viejos y mi hermanna lleguen, así que ayudennme un poco a ordennar esto y después se van antes de que lleguen, porfa – rogó.

Con un suspiro, los tres se pusieron de pie, con mayor o menor dificultad, a la vez que empezaban a ordenar la mesa y los muebles. – Eh Ichigo, llévate mi mochila con lo que queda de ron, porffa – le pidió Keigo. – Si lo dejo acá me pillann seguro, y si esso pasa olvídense de futuras juntas – dijo, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Ichigo suspiró, resignado – Esta bien, Keigo. – Cuando se dio vuelta para seguir ordenando, Keigo depositó la botella de ron con Coca-Cola, todavía llena hasta la mitad en la mochila que Ichigo se llevaría, junto al ejemplar de la Playboy, ya que quería deshacerse de cualquier evidencia, y no creía que a Ichigo le molestara demasiado, después de todo, era una Playboy gratis.

Luego de diez minutos, al terminar, Ichigo se dirigió hacia el sofá de Keigo para recoger su chaqueta, pero calculó mal, se resbaló y estuvo a punto de irse de bruces al suelo, pero afortunadamente para él, Chad alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que se partiese la cara.

- Ichigo… estas mal de verdad, será mejor que Mizuiro y yo te acompañemos a tu casa – le dijo Chad, con algo de preocupación.

- No… no ess… necesario que me acompañenn… - dijo un cabizbajo Ichigo – Esstoy bien, no passa nada… - y para demostrarlo, intentó pararse en un pie, y estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo si no es sujetado, ahora por Keigo.

- Jajaja, pues será mejor que dejess que Chad y Mizzuiro vayann contigo, o capaz que ni des con tu casa, jajaja – le dijo Keigo, fraternalmente.

- Hmm… - fue la única respuesta de Ichigo.

Chad y Mizuiro se miraron, y entre los dos empezaron a sostener a Ichigo – Nos vemos mañana, Keigo – se despidió Chad.

- Chhao. – le respondió Keigo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta. – Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Un poco más y mis viejos me desscubren – suspiró.

….

Luego de varias cuadras de caminata, los tres chicos ya casi llegaban a la casa de Ichigo. Chad se decidió a preguntarle si realmente estaba "bien" o si necesitaba botar algo del alcohol ingerido. Después de todo, el último vaso no era nada una simple cerveza.

- Eh, Ichigo.

- … ¿Qué? – le preguntó el pelinaranja, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirad a Chad.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien así? En serio, si te dan ganas de vomitar, vomita nomás, da lo mismo. – le dijo, para asegurarlo. – De veras, si quieres te llevamos a ese árbol o algo así y botas toda la mierda.

- No pasa na… no te preocupes – le dijo Ichigo, de nuevo cabizbajo. – Esstoy bien así, de veras.

Chad, aunque no parecía muy convencido, decidió dejar el asunto ahí.

- Ya llegammos, Ichigo. – le dijo Mizuiro. Ichigo se separó de sus amigos y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Luego de un leve esfuerzo, logró sacar la llave de la casa de su bolsillo, y cuidadosamente, la introdujo en la cerradura. Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible abrió lentamente, y al ver la casa totalmente a oscuras y en calma, suspiró, algo más tranquilo. Al menos estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para no despertar a toda la casa. Se dio vuelta, y se despidió de sus amigos.

- Eh, Mizuiro, Chad, gracias por acompañarme – les dijo, con una débil sonrisa. – Les debo una.

- No es nada, Ichigo, nos la vamoss a cobrar en la próxima junnta – sonrió Mizuiro. – Y… espabila con respecto a Rukia-san – le susurró. – Estoy sseguro de que también quiere tener algo contigo – le sonrió nuevamente su amigo.

- Mizuiro tiene razón, Ichigo – complementó Chad. – Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, mejor le dices antes de que sea tarde – terminó.

Ichigo, esta vez, sonrió completamente. Sabía que podía contar con sus amigos cuando los necesitara. – Lo pensaré. Cuídense, chicos. – les dijo, mientras se despedía. Una vez que se fueron, lentamente, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se sacó las zapatillas y se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Rukia durmiendo apaciblemente en su alcoba. Normalmente le hubiese gritado para que saliera inmediatamente de su cama, pero en su estado, y a esa hora, esa idea ni se le cruzó por la cabeza. Gruñendo levemente, dejó caer la mochila de Keigo al suelo, olvidándose de que en su interior contenía la botella de Coca-Cola. Al caer, la mochila hizo un ruido seco, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para despertar a Rukia.

- Hmm… - bostezó ella, mientras se daba vuelta en la cama - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hora es? – dijo, mientras se incorporaba, frotándose los ojos.

Ichigo, shockeado, no podía creer su mala suerte. Justo cuando estaba en su peor estado la enana tenía que verlo. Trató de quedarse quieto y pasar inadvertido, pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Ichigo, eres tú? – preguntó la ojivioleta.

Dándose por vencido, Ichigo respondió de mala gana – Hmm.

- ¿Qué hora es? Pensaba que llegarías más tarde – le dijo Rukia, ya completamente despierta.

- Deben ser como las cinco y media – respondió Ichigo, cortante. No quería que su lengua lo traicionase y le indicase a Rukia que se encontraba algo ebrio, no quería ni imaginar el escándalo que podría armar la shinigami.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco raro – le dijo Rukia, con algo de curiosidad.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba. Ichigo terminó de quemar su paciencia en ese momento. – No me passa nada que te importe, Rukia. Ahora, ¿podrías ssalir de mi camma? – le dijo, sin poder ya disimular su pronunciación.

Rukia lo miró durante unos largos segundos, antes de levantarse de la cama, sin decir ni una palabra. En la oscuridad, Ichigo no pudo ver la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

- Eh, Ichigo… - le preguntó la shinigami, en un tono de voz suave - ¿Estuviste bebiendo, de casualidad?

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ichigo no sabía que decir ante eso. Parecía que todo se empeñaba en salir mal en ese momento. – Sólo tomé un par de cervezas, nada más – murmuró.

La sonrisa de Rukia se ensanchó en ese momento. – Ichigo, ¿necesitas ayuda para acostarte? – le preguntó, inocentemente. Ichigo quedó totalmente descolocado ante eso, y en parte debido al alcohol, se sonrojó profundamente. - ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué tonterías dices, Rukia? – tartamudeó. – ¡Puedo acostarme solo, deja de decir estupideces! – terminó, dando vuelta su rostro, pero Rukia ya había alcanzado a ver su sonrojo. Suavemente avanzó hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo depositó en la cama, cubriéndolo levemente con las sábanas.

- Ru… Rukia – Ichigo se encontraba sin palabras, quizás estuviera peor de lo que pensaba. ¿La Rukia que conocía estaba siendo suave… y tierna? ¿Con él? De pronto empezó a pensar que quizás todo fuera un sueño, así que no le dio más vueltas. Rukia, luego de dejarlo acostado, hizo ademán de irse, pero Ichigo evitó que se fuera.

- Eh… Rukia, ven un momento, por favor… - le pidió Ichigo. Rukia se devolvió hasta quedar al lado del adolescente. - ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

En ese momento, Ichigo no estaba seguro de si lo que vivía era real, o simplemente una fantasía causada por el alcohol. Tener a Rukia tan cerca… nunca antes había sentido su fragancia como en ese momento. Y, casi sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Rukia, y la besó. Suavemente, apenas un contacto entre sus labios. Inmediatamente se separó de Rukia, con el mayor sonrojo de su vida. No quiso mirar su rostro, por miedo a su reacción, pero si se hubiese atrevido, hubiese visto la cara de sorpresa que tenía la shinigami. – Gracias por todo, Rukia. – susurró, antes de volverse a acostar y hundir la cabeza en su almohada. Si de verdad acababa de besar a Rukia, esperaba que al menos le tuviera un poco de lástima y esperara hasta el día siguiente para matarlo. Rukia, lentamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta del armario, introduciéndose suavemente en él. Como Ichigo, aún no asimilaba completamente lo sucedido.

- De nada, Ichigo – dijo, en un susurro inaudible. – Cuando quieras.

* * *

_¡Y llegamos al final del cuarto capítulo! La verdad, creo que no estaría del todo mal si termino el fic aquí :D pero aún pueden venirse más cosas, sin duda. Después de todo, después de la fiesta viene la resaca :D así que creo que todavía queda fic para rato. Espero sus comentarios, alabanzas, dudas, sugerencias, peticiones de lemon y demases $%. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Resaca

_Y bien, finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el último capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, de veras. Antes de continuar, quiero utilizar este espacio y aprovechar de responder las reviews que me han dejado, no piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes ;). Aquí vamos:_**_ Rockroll star:_**_ Creo que ya te contesté, pero es mejor asegurarse ;) El método que menciono es derivado de algo llamado "PNL" o "Programación Neurolingüística". Puedes buscar en google algo más sobre el tema, estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás interesante. __**more-chan: **__Espero que la conti no te haya decepcionado, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, y gracias por el fav! Ten por seguro de que no la voy a dejar tirada :). __**Saa-Alicia-chan:**__ Muchas gracias! Realmente trato de ser lo suficientemente descriptivo cuando escribo, y la verdad soy algo perfeccionista, es decir, trato de que tanto los personajes sean lo más cercanos a la serie posible como que las situaciones que relato sean realistas. Por ejemplo, el mismo ejemplo de la junta, a mi me ha tocado vivir experiencias así, así como tomarme alguna copa de más, por lo que sé de lo que hablo :) Ya llegó la actualización que pedías, así que espero que la hayas disfrutado :) Espero tu próximo review! PD: ¡Viva el Cuba Libre! __**Ghost iv:**__ Jajaja, ya ves que tal resultó el asunto. Gracias por comentar, ya sabes, en algún momento tienen que progresar ;). __**jessy moon 15:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y sí, el "cuando quieras" iba muy bien con el momento xD. __**Mei Fanel:**__ Gracias! De veras, también es mi capítulo favorito en lo que va de historia :)_

_Siguiendo con el tema, tengo que decir que la verdad me ha sorprendido lo bien que ha fluido esta historia hasta el momento, normalmente me costaba más encontrar la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, algo que no me ha pasado últimamente. Puede ser que ahora me siento algo más responsable, debido a que, mientras sepa que hay alguien que quiere continuar leyendo los inventos de este humilde servidor, seguiré escribiendo, no les quepa duda. Now, let's get this started!_

_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**__** Resaca**_

El sol se colaba, radiante, por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo, provocando que toda la pieza estuviera iluminada. El pelinaranja se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero la fuerte luz que llegaba sobre su rostro provocó que frunciera un poco el ceño, antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces en el proceso. ¿Dónde estaba?... El pelinaranja se incorporó levemente, mirando hacia su alrededor. Se encontraba en su casa, lo que provocó la segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo mierda había llegado? Sus recuerdos se cortaban poco tiempo después de haber bebido el vaso lleno de alcohol en el juego ese, y el dolor en su cabeza no le ayudaba precisamente a concentrarse. Mierda… definitivamente se había pasado anoche, y el dolor de cabeza se encargaría de recordárselo durante las siguientes horas. Era como si le hubiesen dado un hachazo en la mitad del cráneo, no se sentía con ganas de nada. A regañadientes, se levantó en dirección al baño, con la clara intención de darse una buena ducha y lavarse los dientes al menos unas tres veces, estaba muy consciente de que el hálito que debía de tener podría desmayar a alguien. Esta vez se acordó de llevar sus ropas para cambiarse. Mientras le daba a la llave del agua caliente, trató de recordar algo más, alguna pista que le indicase como fue que llegó a su casa. Se acordó de que se puso a jugar Play con Keigo, y de que luego empezaron a jugar a esa cosa de las cartas… ¿Cultura Chappystica era? No se acordaba. Luego recordó que Keigo hizo una pregunta sobre Rukia… se sonrojó levemente con el recuerdo. Estaba seguro de que por culpa del alcohol había confesado, sobrio nunca le hubiesen podido sonsacar algo así. Aunque ahora que pensaba en la pequeña shinigami… ¿Le habría visto en mal estado? Recordó que no había tenido ninguna llamada por parte de ella, algo que lo sorprendió levemente, pero no demasiado. Seguramente su viejo o alguna de sus hermanas le habían comentado cuáles eran sus planes, y por una vez, decidió dejarlo en paz. Suspiró. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que pasaba algo por alto algo importante relacionado con la pelinegra. No es que pudiese hacer mucho ahí, en la ducha, así que dejó de darle vueltas e intentó relajarse un poco, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos.

…

Rukia suspiró, mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama dentro del armario. El cabeza de chorlito al fin se había despertado, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, debía tener una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Sonrió. Se lo merecía por el atrevimiento que tuvo anoche… bajó la cabeza, pensativa. ¿Qué habría impulsado a Ichigo a actuar así? Claro, el alcohol era la respuesta más obvia, pero Rukia no podía evitar pensar que quizás hubiese algo más. Después de todo, Ichigo podría ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba segura que no era del tipo que andaba besando a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante cuando se emborrachaba. ¿O quizás sí...? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba a ella? Lo que ayer pasó fue un simple accidente, nada más que eso. Claro, a veces Ichigo lanzaba comentarios algo arrogantes, pero Rukia estaba segura de que Ichigo no consideraba tener nada con ella. No es que a ella le interesase, tampoco… ¿Cierto? Al principio no estaba segura, pero ayer se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja estaba totalmente ebrio, él era la última persona que verías hablar mal en condiciones normales, por lo que definitivamente no podía tomar seriamente nada de lo acontecido anoche. Se preguntó si acaso se acordaría de algo. La verdad, lo dudaba, aunque tendría que asegurarse. Una sonrisita llegó a sus labios. Si el Ichigo que conocía se acordaba de lo sucedido, era seguro que haría todo lo posible por evitarla, una, por la vergüenza (por muy arrogante que actuase, Rukia sabía que en el fondo era una simple ovejita inocente) y otra, por seguridad personal, para tratar de evitar la paliza que _debería_ darle. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿realmente se la merecía?... Quizás no, después de todo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando cometió el acto, y la resaca parecía ser un castigo suficiente. Lo dejaría pasar… por esta vez.

…

Ichigo salió del cuarto de baño viéndose bastante mejor que cuando entró. Se había puesto unas zapatillas blancas bajas, unos jeans celestes, junto a una polera morada, y un cinturón blanco. También se había asegurado de lavarse bien los dientes y lavase varias veces la cara, a pesar de que tuviese un dolor de cabeza enorme, de ningún modo iba a dejar que los otros se dieran cuenta. Lentamente bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse a su familia almorzando. Su padre, Yuzu, Karin, y también la enana.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días – dijeron todos, en un tono de voz normal. Al parecer había tenido éxito en su plan de pasar inadvertido. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que Rukia lo miraba atentamente, en busca de alguna indicación sobre el incidente de anoche.

- Eh, Ichigo, ¿a qué hora volviste? – le preguntó Isshin, mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

- Creo que como a las 7 de la mañana, no me fijé en el reloj – dijo Ichigo sin complicarse. Obviamente no tenía idea como había vuelto, así que trató de decir una hora que no lo pusiese en algún apuro innecesario.

- Ya veo. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste? ¿Había alguna chica linda por ahí? ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de finalmente dejar de dar pena y perder tu virginidad de una vez por todas? – dijo Isshin con toda la normalidad del mundo, mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne especialmente jugoso.

Tanto Karin como Yuzu miraron a su padre con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo, mientras Rukia no pudo evitar empezar a desternillarse de la risa con la cara de Ichigo. Este, por su parte, miraba a su padre con una cara de incredulidad absoluta, mientras pensaba cual sería la muerte más dolorosa que podría causarle. - ¡¿Pero a ti que mierda te pasa, viejo degenerado? – gritó. - ¡Qué te importa lo que haga, más encima no había ninguna chica en esa casa, era una junta de amigos! – dijo, con la vena en su frente a punto de estallar.

- Oh, ¿así que te van los hombres? Es una lástima, siempre pensé que serías el primero en darme el privilegio de tener nietos… supongo que tendré que resignarme a que tus hermanas hagan lo biológicamente correcto – dijo Isshin, con media sonrisa y un deje de decepción en la voz. Karin parecía estar a punto de golpearlo, pero su hermano se le adelantó.

- ¡AAAAHH, VIEJO DEGENERADO, ME LAS PAGARÁS! – dijo Ichigo, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba con la intención de conectar un golpe en el rostro de su eterno torturador, pero, sorprendentemente Isshin simplemente movió su cabeza levemente, esquivando el golpe con facilidad. Ichigo se quedó de piedra al ver a su padre esquivarlo tan fácilmente… ¿Todavía estaba tan afectado por el alcohol? Por su parte, ambas hermanas se encontraban igualmente sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a su padre moverse así.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Estas realmente lento, no creas que serás capaz de tocarme un pelo con intentos tan patéticos como ese – dijo Isshin, con una sonrisita arrogante. De pronto, Rukia tuvo la seguridad que de ahí provenía aquella característica de Ichigo.

- Ahhh, no vale la pena – gruñó Ichigo, a la vez que volvía a la mesa, y empezaba a cortar furiosamente el pedazo de carne que tenía en su plato. Isshin, simplemente mantenía la sonrisa mientras miraba a su hijo, aún enojado. Le encantaba sacarlo de quicio, y debía admitirlo, había mejorado bastante en el transcurso de los últimos meses, aunque no lo suficiente.

Ichigo terminó su plato rápidamente y se levantó de la mesa. – Estaré en mi habitación – murmuró, a la vez que volvía a subir las escaleras. – Permiso, gracias por la comida – dijo Rukia, a la vez que también subía escaleras arriba, ahora era su oportunidad para poner en aprietos a Ichigo, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

…

Ichigo, por su parte, había prendido su computador y se disponía a abrir su facebook. En realidad nunca supo que fue lo que le impulsó a tener uno, supuso que el hecho de que todos los demás tuvieran uno tuvo bastante que ver, ya se había cansado de tener invitaciones en su e-mail. Vio un par de notificaciones, pero no eran nada importante, tan solo unos comentarios en una foto que habían sacado en el instituto. Después de revisar su muro y comprobar que no había nada nuevo, cerró su sesión. Sabía perfectamente que no debía pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquella página, o se volvería como sus amigos, adictos que pasaban horas metidos sin hacer nada productivo. Justo en ese momento llegó Rukia a la habitación, cortando su tren de pensamiento.

- Ey, cabeza de mandarina, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó la Kuchiki.

- Bien, ¿por qué iba a ser de otro modo? –respondió Ichigo. En el fondo esperaba que Rukia se hubiese dado cuenta, aunque no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

- ¿Pues debido a que anoche llegaste ligeramente ebrio? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisita. Ichigo simplemente levantó una ceja.

- ¿Alguna objeción, señorita? – dijo, con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

- No me hables así, idiota – dijo la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño.

- Perdona, enana, me dejé llevar. ¿Así está mejor, medio metro? – ahora Ichigo estaba sacando la artillería pesada de ironía, aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, que no se hicieron esperar.

- Idiota – musitó Rukia, golpeando a Ichigo en la cabeza, y dejándole un doloroso chichón. – Y pensar que me preocupé por tu estado – terminó, claramente molesta.

- Sabes que no hace falta, puedo cuidarme solo – refunfuñó Ichigo. Rukia se limitó a suspirar, mientras recorría con la vista la habitación. De pronto observó la mochila de Keigo, y recordó su plan. Ahora sería el mejor momento para llevarlo a cabo.

- Eh, Ichigo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, enana?

- ¿Te importaría decirme de que trata esta revista? – dijo Rukia, sosteniendo en la mano la Playboy que Keigo había comprado, y con una mirada inocente en el rostro. El color rápidamente dejó el rostro de Ichigo, que abría y cerraba la boca sin articular sonido. Mirando alternadamente a Rukia y a la revista, finalmente logró articular una frase coherente.

- Ejem… - carraspeó. - ¿De… de donde sacaste eso, Rukia? – preguntó, inseguro de si realmente deseaba conocer la respuesta.

- Pues… ayer la traías en tu mochila, junto con esto – dijo la pelinegra, con una leve sonrisa, a la vez que sacaba la botella de Coca-Cola de la mochila de Keigo.

Mierda. Bastaba con que se emborrachara una vez y el lío era instantáneo. Ichigo suspiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y darle una respuesta coherente a la shinigami.

- Guarda eso, no quiero que nadie lo vea – dijo, refiriéndose a la botella. – Con respecto a esa revista… bueno… - continuó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Podríamos decir que es una revista de entretenimiento – dijo, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

- ¿Entretenimiento? – preguntó la shinigami. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso vienen juegos como crucigramas o algo así? – dijo, mientras ojeaba las páginas de la revista, llena de mujeres desnudas. – No veo nada por el estilo, ¿se supone que se entretienen con esto? – dijo, mientras daba vuelta la revista para mostrarle a Ichigo la imagen de una mujer con atuendo de enfermera, en una pose muy sugerente. De pronto el color pareció volver a la cara de Ichigo, quien se sonrojó notoriamente con la imagen. – Ehh… sí, podríamos decir algo así.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó de nuevo Rukia. – No le veo la gracia. ¿Qué le encuentran de divertido? – preguntó.

Ahora Ichigo estaba sufriendo de verdad, mientras trataba de encontrar de pensar en una respuesta lo más normal posible, y eliminar el rubor de su rostro. – Ehh… pues… por lo general los hombres compran este tipo de revistas, para… estimularse – dijo, rogando por que Rukia entendiera lo que quería decir.

- ¿Estimularse? – Preguntó Rukia - ¿De qué forma, aquí encuentran motivación o algo?

- ¡No!... argh… Me refiero a estimularse…. Tú sabes…. calentarse… - dijo Ichigo, haciendo lo posible por mantener una cara neutral. – Cuando un hombre pasa demasiado tiempo sin… "hacerlo", se tiende a… sentir mal, por decirlo así. Esta revista le ayuda a aliviarse.

- ¿"Hacerlo"? – Inquirió la shinigami - ¿Hacer qué?

- Tú sabes… Tirar.

- ¿Tirar? ¿Así como tirar de una cuerda?

- ¡No!... Me refiero a follar….

- ¿Follar?

- ¡Argh! ¡Tener bebés!

- ¿Tener bebés?

- ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber, Rukia? – e Ichigo, desesperado, hizo un leve movimiento pélvico acompañado de un gesto de sus brazos. Rukia simplemente lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. De pronto se echó a reír fuertemente, revolcándose en el suelo. - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esa ha sido la mejor explicación que me han dado! – dijo, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola reír, completamente congelado. - ¿Quieres decir… que sabías…?

- ¿Cómo no voy a saber lo que es el sexo, Ichigo? – dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. – Creo haberte dicho que era al menos diez veces mayor que tú, créeme que he tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender sobre el tema – dijo, con una media sonrisa esta vez. – Hacerlo, tirar, follar, tener sexo, hacer el amor… ¿Tan difícil era decirlo por su nombre? – le dijo.

- Yo…

- Ah, y no nos olvidemos de tu "estimulación" – sonrió la shinigami. - ¿Cómo era… ah sí, "cuando alguien pasa mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, necesita estimularse" – un asomo de risa salió de la boca de Rukia. – Buena definición para masturbarse, Ichigo. Muy…. Eh… suave, por decirlo así.

- Ehh… ¿QUÉ?

- Por supuesto que también se de eso, idiota. – dijo Rukia, una sonrisa en su rostro. – Debo decir que por lo que tengo entendido, tu sabes bastante del tema – completó, con la sonrisa más malvada que Ichigo le había visto en su vida.

- ¿Qué… de que hablas?

- Bueno, veamos, llevo unos cuantos meses VIVIENDO en tu closet, y en todo este tiempo no ha pasado nada que me indique que poseas una vida sexual… en absoluto. Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido lo discreto que eres para… ¿aliviarte era? Yo esperaría que al menos hubiese algún movimiento de sábanas en la noche, pero parece que tienes otro lugar para eso… ¿la ducha, quizás?

Ichigo se había quedado de piedra ante el discursito de la shinigami, con un sonrojo bastante notorio. Sin mucho éxito, trató de recomponer su dignidad en alguna medida.

- ¿Y quién te dice que tengo que recurrir a eso…? Nadie te asegura que no tenga una amiga con ventaja… -dijo, tratando de recomponer su compostura.

Rukia soltó una risita ante eso. – Bueno, claro, es muy posible que tuvieses algo con, por ejemplo, Orihime… pero tú eres Ichigo, y con lo idiota que eres, lo dudo mucho. – Justo en ese momento, el celular de la shinigami empezó a sonar.

- ¿Dónde es? – gruñó Ichigo.

- Es a una cuadra del colegio, en aquel parquecito… - Rukia no alcanzó a terminar, pues en tiempo record Ichigo había usado su insignia y saltado por la ventana en dirección al Hollow. Rukia simplemente se quedó mirando por la ventana, con una sonrisita en los labios. Listo, ya había hecho su trabajo.

….

Ichigo, por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba verdaderamente feliz de tener que ir a la cacería de algún Hollow. Por una vez tenían que servir de algo… y salvarlo de aquella conversación con Rukia también contaba. Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, se puso a pensar en su reciente charla… ¿Quién diría que Rukia sabría sobre el sexo? Aunque, bien mirado, tenía sentido. Después de todo, la shinigami era, según ella misma había dicho, al menos diez veces mayor que él. ¿Eso quería decir que también poseía… experiencia en el tema? Aquel simple pensamiento le provocó una punzada de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de enojo y celos. ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?... Sacudió la cabeza. No era nada de su incumbencia, después de todo. Y… bien mirado, también podría ser una ventaja. Quien sabe las acrobacias que quizás Rukia supiera… y con ese pensamiento (algo) reconfortante, Ichigo se plantó frente al Hollow. Sin perder tiempo, Ichigo desenvainó su zanpakutou y se dispuso a atacar a quien (irónicamente) lo había salvado de, quizás, la peor humillación de su vida. Vueltas del destino. El Hollow rápidamente utilizó uno de sus brazos, y estampó su puño en el sitio exacto donde Ichigo estaba parado tan sólo segundos antes del impacto. Ichigo saltó, utilizando un poste de luz como plataforma para atacar al Hollow. Sin mayores inconvenientes, utilizó su zanpakutou para cortar por la mitad la máscara de su enemigo de turno, evaporándolo en el proceso. Después de comprobar que no habían más Hollows en el área, Ichigo envainó a Zangetsu, y empezó a saltar de vuelta hacia su casa.

Al llegar, comprobó con alegría (no demasiada, pero suficiente) que Rukia ya no estaba en su habitación, ni en su casa. Seguramente había ido a la tienda de Urahara a comprar, o algo por el estilo. Volvió a su cuerpo, y se recostó en la cama, suspirando. Luego de todo lo acontecido ese día, estaba seguro de que su dolor de cabeza estaba todavía muy lejos de acabarse.

* * *

_Y continuamos con la historia. Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo… __Yo sé que quieren más $%. As always, review!  
_


	6. ¿Rutina?

_Welcome to the __Family!__ 6__th__ chapter of this story! __Ya saben, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y todo eso. Vamos con las reviews: __**L: **__Gracias! Jajaja me parece bien, por aquí también me vendrían bien algunos efectos, a ver si ayudan a la historia xD. __**more-chan:**__ Jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado! Ya ves, el fic recién empieza, todavía queda un montón por delante, en serio, lo mejor está por venir ;) Y gracias, en serio, haré todo lo posible para que valga la pena :D. __**Ghost iv:**__ paciencia, joven padawan, ya verás que se trae Rukia entre manos :D jajaja xD gracias por la review! __**jessy moon 15: **__Yo también! Jajajaja $% puede ser, todo puede ser en esta vida :D. Gracias! __**usinha-chan:**__ Gracias! Por supuesto que continuaré con esto (: __**kaoru240:**__ Gracias! La dura, me alegro que te guste! See, igual es como raro, pero siempre pensé que este fic sería como "El lado B" de Bleach, el que no mostraban en el manga :D. También me divertí caleta escribiendo la parte de la revista xD, pobre Ichigo, Rukia se lo humilla como quiere xD. Con respecto al beso, sólo espera, ya vas a ver (: y respecto al limón… bueh, quizás algún día me apiade y escriba algo (: **fran:** Aquì esta la conti :D y si, la cultura definitivamente la lleva xD.  
_

_Bueno, ya van quedando menos meses para la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria) y, con todo lo que lo odie, tengo que estudiar, lo que consume algo de mi tiempo. Por mi parte, haré lo posible para que no se note demora en la entrega del fic. Ahora, si están preparados, daremos inicio a la secuencia de lanzamiento. Les pedimos que se abrochen los cinturones y mantengan las manos y pies dentro de la nave en todo momento. Nuestro destino es el planeta Bleach. Despegue iniciándose en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6:**__** ¿Rutina?**_

Finalmente había llegado. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia habrían deseado posponer lo más posible este momento, pero el tiempo avanza inexorablemente, y finalmente el momento había llegado. Ambos estaban seguros de que no podía haber nada peor en el mundo que tener que enfrentarse a esta situación, y no estaban tan equivocados.

Finalmente era lunes. Era hora de volver al instituto.

…

Ichigo se levantó de su cama, bostezando. Otro día más de colegio le aguardaba, y él no estaba precisamente emocionado ante la perspectiva. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las seis de la mañana. Desperezándose, se encaminó hacia la ducha. Una vez dentro, empezó a ducharse, mientras se preparaba para un nuevo día.

Rukia, por su parte, también se había levantado, y estaba terminando de hacer su cama cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía que acaparar el baño en las mañanas? Ella, como mujer, debería poder usarlo primero, era más difícil arreglar y peinar su cabello que aquel montón de pelo desordenado que siempre llevaba Ichigo. Mientras, para no malgastar el tiempo, se dispuso a desayunar. Un poco de leche, una naranja y un pan serían suficientes. Ya comería más cuando estuviera en el instituto. Mientras mordisqueaba el pan, se puso a pensar en sus compañeros de la Sociedad de Almas. Todos ellos habían venido, como ella, al mundo de los vivos, debido al movimiento que ejecutaría Aizen en cualquier momento. Justo mientas terminaba su leche, Rukia vio a Ichigo bajando las escaleras, con su pelo aún húmedo y con el uniforme ya puesto. Sin esperar más, se dirigió al baño, ya era hora.

- Buenos días, enana.

- Buenos días, fresita.

Ichigo soltó un bufido. Rukia se comportaba como siempre, algo que indudablemente lo aliviaba. No quería tener que pasar por una situación similar a la de ayer si podía evitarlo. Mientras esperaba a que Rukia se terminara de duchar, decidió tomar desayuno también. Sin pensarlo mucho, se preparó una leche con chocolate, junto a un pan con manjar y un jugo de durazno. Mientras tomaba desayuno, vio como Kon, su "querida" alma modificada se sentaba junto a él en la mesa.

Alzando una ceja, Ichigo inquirió – ¿Qué haces aquí, Kon? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El peluche lo miró seriamente, una expresión no muy frecuente en él. - ¿Qué crees? Te vengo a preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer respecto a Nee-san – le dijo.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer algo respecto a Rukia? – Ichigo levantó una ceja. - ¿Hay algo que no sepa y que debería saber?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ichigo? ¡No me digas que te olvidaste! – dijo el peluche, agitando los brazos.

- ¿Olvidarme? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kon?

- ¡Me refiero a cuando besaste a Nee-san, idiota! – gritó el peluche.

El pelinaranja se quedó congelado en su sitio, incapaz de articular palabra. - ¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?

- Ichigo, no sé cómo te puedes haber olvidado, si la besaste ayer mismo… en la madrugada, quiero decir.

La mente de Ichigo trabajaba a toda máquina. ¿Ayer en la madrugada? Eso fue cuando estaba… bueno, _mareado_… y justamente un momento del cual no recordaba nada. – No sé de que hablas, Kon…

- Realmente estoy empezando a pensar que eres más idiota de lo que creía. ¿No te acuerdas que llegaste en la madrugada? Nee-san estaba durmiendo, y creo que dejaste caer el bolso que traías, no lo sé, la cosa es que nos despertaste. Luego Nee-san te preguntó si estabas bien y te ayudó a acostarte… y después le diste un beso. Parecías algo enfermo, así que supongo que por eso Nee-san no te dijo nada. – terminó Kon.

El dolor de cabeza que había abandonado al pelinaranja parecía estar a punto de volver. El… ¿Había besado a Rukia? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada? Obviamente podía ir y preguntarle: "Hey enana, ¿De casualidad recuerdas si nos hemos besado últimamente?" pero no le parecía una buena idea en absoluto. Suspiró. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Fingir que no sabía y seguir como siempre o hacer algo al respecto? Realmente no tenía idea, en cualquier caso tendría bastante tiempo para pensar que hacer al respecto en el instituto.

- No te preocupes, yo veré que hago, Kon. – le dijo al peluche. Este le respondió rápidamente - ¡Más te vale que no lastimes a Nee-san, o te las verás conmigo! – Ichigo sonrió. Justo en ese momento Rukia bajaba las escaleras, ya vestida. – Bueno, Ichigo, ¿Nos vamos? – Ichigo asintió. – Nos vemos, Kon. – Este respondió animadamente – ¡Nos vemos, Nee-san! ¡Adiós, Ichigo!

…

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura que separaban la casa del pelinaranja del instituto. Un silencio poco habitual, pero apacible, se cernía entre ellos. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, agradecidos del silencio reinante. Ichigo todavía repasaba la conversación de ayer y en cómo le ayudaba a comprender mejor a la shinigami. Por su parte, Rukia estaba preocupada de cómo estarían sus compañeros shinigamis, a quienes vería en el instituto. Luego de un leve intervalo de tiempo, llegaron a las puertas del establecimiento, y ambos, a su modo, se colocaron sus máscaras. Ichigo y su actitud huraña y despreocupada, y Rukia y su inocencia fingida. Tan pronto llegaron a su sala, su grupo de amigos los saludaron.

- ¡Rukia-san! ¡Estás espléndida hoy! – dijo Keigo, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre la pelinegra. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar su objetivo, fue detenido por el brazo de Ichigo, que se interponía entre él y la shinigami.

- Agradece que hoy ando de buen humor y que te agradezco lo del fin de semana, idiota – sonrió Ichigo, a la vez que liberaba a Keigo de su agarre.

- ¡Hola, Kuchiki-san, Ichigo! – saludo Mizuiro, alegremente.

- ¡Buenos días, Kojima-kun, Asano-san! – saludó Rukia.

- Hey, Mizuiro – saludó Ichigo. – ¿Y Chad? – preguntó.

- No sé, no lo he visto… quizás no venga – respondió Keigo.

- Buenos días. – dijo Chad, quien en esos momentos entraba a la sala de clases.

- Eh, Chad, ¿porqué llegas tan tarde? – inquirió Mizuiro.

- Tuve… que hacer unas cosas. – Los chicos suspiraron, sabían que no sacarían más información que esa.

- Ya veo… ¡Eh, chicos, buenos días! – Ichigo saludó al grupo de "adolescentes" que entraban al salón.

- Buenos días – coreó el grupo de Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

- ¿Cómo estás, idiota? – preguntó Renji, mientras saludaba al pelinaranja. - ¿Se puede saber por qué estas de tan buen humor hoy?

- No es nada, es sólo que este día soleado me anima – sonrió Ichigo.

- Hey, Rukia, ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó Rangiku. - ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

- Bien, gracias. – respondió la pelinegra. - ¿Qué hay del tuyo?

- Bastante interesante, debo decir. Orihime me enseñó a hacer unos panqueques con mayonesa y ají, ¡estaban deliciosos! – dijo la rubia, con estrellas en los ojos. Ante su comentario, todos tragaron saliva, realmente no podían imaginarse la comida sin empezar a sentirse mal.

- ¡¿Cómo están, chicos? – saludó una alegre Tatsuki.

- ¡Buenos días! – también saludó Orihime, que la acompañaba.

- Buenos días – corearon los chicos que estaban conversando. Ikkaku estaba enfrascado en una discusión con Yumichika, Renji molestaba a Ichigo, Mizuiro y Keigo estaban ocupados discutiendo sobre unas chicas que habían visto el fin de semana, mientras Chad escuchaba, y Rangiku junto con Rukia, Orihime y Tatsuki comentaban la novela de moda en esos momentos. Era un día como todos.

…

Ichigo se encontraba junto a Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo en el techo del colegio, cada uno disfrutando su comida. Las horas de clases de la mañana habían pasado bastante rápido, y el tan anhelado almuerzo había llegado.

- ¿Qué tal amaneciste el domingo, Ichigo? – preguntó Keigo, con una sonrisita.

- No preguntes – contestó Ichigo – no recuerdo la última vez que tuve un dolor de cabeza así.

- Jajaja, en serio Ichigo, llegué a pensar que no llegarías a tu casa. Es una suerte que Mizuiro y Chad te hayan acompañado, o si no capaz que todavía estarías perdido – sonrió su amigo.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Ichigo, mientras miraba a sus dos amigos. – No me acuerdo, ¿en serio estaba tan mal? – preguntó.

- Jajaja, Ichigo, eso sería decir poco – sonrió Mizuiro. – Te tuvimos que cargar desde la casa de Keigo hasta la tuya, y un par de veces estuviste a punto de caerte. – se rió. – ¿Entonces supongo que no recuerdas lo que te dijimos acerca de Rukia-san, no?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te dijimos que actuaras, Ichigo, o si no alguien podría quitártela – sonrió Chad, a la vez que Ichigo, sorprendido, lo mirara.

Algo dentro de la mente de Ichigo hizo click. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Si le sumamos a la influencia del alcohol un consejo como ese de parte de tus amigos… sin olvidar tus propios sentimientos, podemos obtener algo como… un beso. Así que Kon decía la verdad después de todo. Les comentaría a sus amigos acerca de su situación con Rukia, pero no se le ocurría ningún motivo convincente para explicar la presencia de Rukia en su casa a las cinco de la mañana, y mejor ni pensar en decirles que vivía con él. Eso definitivamente significaría su perdición.

De pronto, Renji y Uryuu se acercaron hacia el grupo de chicos, uniéndose a la conversación.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó el Quincy, a la vez que se instalaba y empezaba a disfrutar su almuerzo.

- No es nada – dijo Ichigo lanzándole una mirada a sus amigos que gritaba "Ni se les ocurra mencionar una palabra". – Sólo comentábamos que tal estuvo el fin de semana.

- Entonces, idiota – sonrió Renji. – Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

- Pues… tengo que admitir que bastante bien – contesto Ichigo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Estuvo bastante entretenido, claro que el domingo tuve que lidiar con un leve dolor de cabeza – terminó, sonriendo.

- ¿Ah sí? Vaya, quien lo diría, el pequeño Ichigo ya se emborracha, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, pequeño – le dijo Renji a la vez que palmeaba amistosamente el hombro del pelinaranja, a la vez que este se volteaba a mirarlo con una expresión de incredulidad absoluta. - ¿Quieres decir que tu también…?

- ¿Me he emborrachado? Claro que si, idiota, ya perdí la cuenta – sonrió Renji, con una mirada nostálgica en el rostro. Ichigo, por su parte, todavía se encontraba sorprendido ante los descubrimientos que había realizado los dos últimos días. Los shinigamis tenían sexo, se emborrachaban… ¿Qué más harían? ¿Consumirían drogas? Con este pensamiento, Ichigo sonrió. Realmente todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

- Así que estuviste de juerga el fin de semana, Kurosaki – comento Uryuu. – Podrías al menos haber invitado – mencionó, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

- Fue algo que surgió de improvisto, Ishida – respondió Ichigo. – Aunque no entiendo para qué hubieses querido ir, creía que no te gustaban ese tipo de actividades – finalizó, con una leve sonrisa y un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

- Por supuesto que me interesan ese tipo de juntas, Kurosaki, es solo que no lo ando pregonando – contestó Uryuu, con algo de molestia. Ichigo simplemente suspiró, y Keigo reanudó la conversación.

- Entonces, Ishida, Renji, ¿estarían interesados en acompañarnos a una salida a la disco este fin de semana? – les preguntó, a la vez que mordisqueaba el baguette con queso que era su almuerzo.

- Por supuesto – contestó el Quincy, sin despegar los ojos de su comida.

- Claro, será entretenido. ¿Las chicas también van? – preguntó Renji.

- Claro. Estoy seguro de que Rukia-san querrá ir, y tu puedes convencer a Rangiku-san, ¿no? – preguntó Mizuiro.

- No será necesario. Rangiku tiene un sexto sentido que le permite detectar a todas las fiestas en un radio de 10 kilómetros – sonrió el pelirrojo – Estoy seguro de que también ira.

Ichigo suspiro, mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Una salida a la disco, ¿eh? Eso significaba que tendrían que juntarse y… hacer la previa. Sonrió. Este fin de semana se ponía interesante.

…

Rukia estaba junto a las chicas en el patio del instituto, disfrutando su almuerzo. Mientras Rangiku, Tatsuki, Orihime y Chizuru estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, Rukia estaba subida en una rama del mismo, comiendo el arroz con pescado que era su almuerzo.

- Eh, Rukia, ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? – preguntó Tatsuki.

- Hhmph – respondió Rukia, con la boca llena. Tragó el trozo de carne que estaba masticando y respondió – Ehh… no tengo ningún plan ahora mismo, ¿por qué?

- Es que escuché que Keigo prestaría su casa para juntarse y de ahí ir a la disco este finde – dijo Tatsuki. – Lo más seguro es que invite a todo el mundo, entonces es para que supieras.

Rukia hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Ichigo que era una disco, y sonrió – Gracias Tatsuki, lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¡Y Orihime-chan irá, ¿cierto? – gritó Chizuru, mientras abrazaba por detrás a la pelinaranja, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de Tatsuki.

- Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? – suspiró esta, a la vez que se sobaba la mano.

- ¡No me rendiré hasta hacer mía a Orihime! – exclamó Chizuru, con un hilito de sangre cayendo desde su nariz.

Rukia, Tatsuki y Rangiku suspiraron. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

…

- Hey, ¿alguien ha visto a Toshiro? – preguntó Ichigo. Ya era la hora de salida del instituto, afortunadamente para ellos las horas de la tarde habían transcurrido bastante rápido.

- No, ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto en todo el día – respondió Rangiku, pensativa – Me pregunto adonde estará el capitán Hitsugaya.

- El capitán debe estar bien, apuesto a que simplemente no estaba de humor para venir hoy – apuntó Renji. O quizás simplemente se quedó dormido, después de todo, nadie sabe adónde se queda a dormir.

Ichigo suspiró – Díganle que al menos se digne a venir a clases, está bien que sea capitán pero tampoco es para tanto.

El grupo había llegado a la intersección en que se separaban, cada uno con su grupo. Ichigo y Rukia hicieron señas con la mano a sus amigos, mientras se dirigían a la residencia Kurosaki. Ambos caminaron en un silencio confortable, hasta que Rukia decidió romperlo.

- Ey, Ichigo – preguntó la pequeña shinigami. - ¿Qué es una disco?

Ichigo parpadeó - ¿No sabes? – dijo, incrédulo.

- ¿Crees que te preguntaría si supiera, idiota?

Ichigo recordó el incidente con la revista, y estuvo a punto de sacárselo en cara, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Su orgullo aún no se reponía por completo. Suspiró. – Las discos son lugares de entretenimiento para jóvenes, así que ahí ya partimos mal – sonrió maliciosamente. Si las miradas mataran, Ichigo estaría muerto y enterrado tras la mirada furibunda que Rukia le dedicó. – Son lugares adonde los jóvenes se juntan a bailar, tomar, fumar, y en general, a pasarlo bien.

- Entonces ya estamos mal, fresita, si son lugares para pasarlo bien dudo que dejen entrar a alguien tan amargado como tu – dijo la pelinegra, con sarcasmo en la voz.

Ichigo simplemente le mandó una mirada llena de odio antes de continuar su explicación. – Como iba diciendo, también creo que una disco no sea un lugar que tu hermano apruebe especialmente – dijo, sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te preocupes, ya lo descubrirás. De todos modos mejor ni me molesto, sé que aunque intente convencerte de no ir a un lugar así, terminarás yendo de todos modos.

- Idiota, puedo cuidarme sola – dijo Rukia mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al pelinaranja. A veces le molestaba tanto su actitud sobreprotectora.

Ante eso, Ichigo hizo algo que descolocó a Rukia. Sonrió ampliamente, mirando con algo que parecía… ¿cariño? a la shinigami. Rukia se preguntó si acaso no necesitaría lentes, o algo por el estilo.

- Por supuesto que sé que puedes cuidarte sola, enana. – sonrió Ichigo. – Ahora dime, ¿qué diferencia hace eso para que deje de protegerte?

Rukia se quedó sin palabras ante la respuesta del adolescente. Ichigo sonrió, mientras entraba a la casa y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Rukia suspiró, malhumorada. El hecho de que Ichigo (a veces) actuase de una forma tan madura simplemente hacía las cosas más difíciles. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser un idiota inmaduro todo el tiempo? Mientras se sacaba los zapatos, siguió pensando en lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Pudiese ser… que se estuviese enamorando de Ichigo?

* * *

_Bueno, eso sería por el día de hoy. Vamos a ver en qué continúan los siguientes capítulos, a ver qué rumbo le doy a la historia. En caso de que no hayan leído las respuestas a las reviews, estoy pensando en hacer que este fic sea relativamente largo, así que todavía quedan bastantes capítulos y situaciones por venir._

_Ahora, por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que el capitán haya apagado la señal de abrochar cinturones y la nave esté completamente detenida. Los teléfonos celulares pueden ser utilizados a partir de este momento, sin embargo los aparatos electrónicos deben permanecer apagados hasta que la nave esté completamente detenida. En nombre de UnderFashion Airlines, miembro de la alianza OneFictionWorld y de la tripulación me despido de los pasajeros que acá desembarcan, y les agradecemos su preferencia. Ha sido un agrado tenerlos a bordo, gracias, y buenas tardes._


	7. Huevos & Pepinos

_¡¿Como está todo el mundo? Ojalá que excelente :D. Bueno, ya estamos en el séptimo capítulo de este fic, así que gracias a todos por el apoyo, los reviews, y las visitas. Quiero aprovechar para comentarles que este 18 de Septiembre mi querido país cumplió 200 años de independencia, así que espero que comprendan la demora :D. La idea original era subir este capítulo el 17 o el 18, pero el carrete estuvo demasiado pulento y se me olvidó xD. Vamos a responder reviews! __**Fran:**__ No te preocupes, tengo tiempo para leer comentarios largos $%. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que la historia te guste, y si, trato de mantener a los personajes lo más cercanos a la realidad posible. ¿Tú también das la PSU? Si es así, comprendes mi dolor xD. __**Ghost iv:**__ Gracias de nuevo por tu review, amigo! Seh, ya verás en que pasos van a andar estos dos, y todos los demás en general xD. __**kaoru240:**__ Aquí está el capi! Disfruta xD. __**metitus:**__ Muchas gracias :D! Espero que hayas pasado un buen 18, el mío fue la raja xD. __**kyoko-chan2010:**__ Aquí esta el cap! Espero lo disfrutes :) **Fran: **Tu respuesta esta en el próximo capítulo :D  
_

_Aprovecho también este espacio para contarles una pequeña anécdota a todos aquellos que cachan o ven Así Somos (estoy cachando que igual son caleta xD). En el verano, para el festival de Viña, ¿se acuerdan de que Así Somos se trasladó a Viña por esa semana? Bueno, yo fui a verlo en vivo al club árabe un par de días (también fui a ver a Tito el Bambino y a Américo al festival, pero esa historia la dejaremos para otro capi :D) y bueno, haciéndola corta, me mandé un perreo intenso con la Mey Santamaría en vivo y todo xD. No creo que nadie se acuerde, pero por ahí tengo el video grabado de la tele, a ver si algún día me motivo y lo subo :P. Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo._

_

* * *

_Rukia se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en el armario de Ichigo cuando un súbito ruido, proveniente de su celular, la despertó bruscamente. Con la sorpresa, se incorporó bruscamente, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

- ¡Auch! Mierda, mi cabeza… - se quejó, frotándose la zona afectada. Luego de que el dolor hubo disminuido un poco, se concentró en el causante de su abrupto despertar, su teléfono móvil. En la penumbra, Rukia leyó el mensaje recibido, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No puede ser... – susurró.

_**Capítulo 7:**__** Huevos & Pepinos**_

- ¡ICHIGO! – gritó Rukia, a la vez que abría bruscamente la puerta del armario en que se encontraba.

Dicho pelinaranja se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, sin embargo con el grito de la pelinegra despertó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué… qué pasa? ¡¿Hay un Hollow atacando? ¡¿Los arrancar volvieron? ¡¿Se trata de Aizen? – dijo atropelladamente, a la vez que apresuradamente se dirigía a su mesilla de noche para agarrar su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Sin embargo, con el apuro, no se percató de que se había levantado solamente con la polera que usaba para dormir y sus bóxers. Rukia rió sonoramente ante la preocupación del shinigami sustituto (aunque, internamente, se alegró de ver lo preparado que estaba ante cualquier eventualidad), y también ante su aspecto.

- ¡Jajajaja! Nada de eso, idiota – sonrió Rukia. – Anda, ponte esto – le dijo, mientras agarraba un pantalón corto del closet del adolescente y se lo lanzaba sin ceremonias. - ¿A que no adivinas? –dijo, todavía sonriente.

- Por supuesto que no, enana – Ichigo frunció el ceño, mientras se colocaba la prenda. - ¿Por qué me despertaste así?

- ¡Les dieron autorización y vienen en camino! – casi saltó Rukia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Rukia?

- ¡El Capitán Yamamoto le dio autorización a los shinigamis del Gotei 13 que están con nosotros aquí en Karakura para invitar a alguien de la Sociedad de Almas que quiera asistir a la fiesta este fin de semana! – exclamó alegremente la shinigami.

- Ah, ¿eso era todo? – preguntó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza. Sin embargo, segundos después, asimiló completamente la información.

- **… ¡¿QUEEÉ?**

…

- Vamos Ichigo, no es para tanto – le dijo Rukia, a la vez que le miraba divertida. Ambos se encontraban desayunando, y Rukia intentaba convencer a Ichigo de que la venida de sus compañeros shinigamis era una buena idea. Ya era viernes, la semana había pasado relativamente rápido entre alertas de Hollows y la escuela, y mañana sería la salida a la disco.

- ¡¿Es que acaso el viejo ese de tu jefe se volvió completamente senil? – preguntó exasperado Ichigo - ¡¿Qué tal si a Aizen se le ocurre atacar a la Sociedad de Almas y quien sabe cuántos capitanes y tenientes están ocupados en el mundo real?

Ante esto, la expresión de Rukia se tornó inmediatamente seria. – Idiota, ¿en serio crees que el Comandante no pensó en eso? Actualmente, el objetivo de Aizen es Karakura, no la Sociedad de Almas. Eso quiere decir que estaremos aún más seguros. Además, no estamos tan desprotegidos en la Sociedad de Almas como crees – terminó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Claro, por eso es que cuatro humanos fueron capaces de entrar al Seireitei casi sin ningún problema, ¿no? – respondió Ichigo.

- Eso era parte del plan de Aizen, ¿recuerdas? El también influyó para que pudieran entrar más fácilmente, fingiendo su muerte y todo eso.

Ichigo se quedó callado, aunque aún no le terminaba de convencer la idea. – Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. ¿Cuándo llegarán?

- El mensaje decía que sería hoy por la noche, Ichigo. – dijo Rukia, mientras comía de su tazón de leche con cereales.

- ¿Hoy?... Genial, supongo que los tendremos que ir a recibir. – murmuró Ichigo, sin mucho ánimo, mientras sorbía de su leche con chocolate.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Rukia lo rompió.

- Eh, Ichigo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Siempre tomas leche con chocolate? ¿No te aburres? – preguntó la shinigami, señalando el tazón del pelinaranja.

- Por supuesto que no, enana. – sonrió Ichigo. – Me encanta el chocolate y las cosas picantes, son mis favoritas. – terminó el pelinaranja.

- Ahh, con qué es eso – murmuró Rukia.

Ichigo la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de preguntar – Eh, Rukia, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Rukia le devolvió la mirada, pensativa. – Bueno, me encantan los huevos y el pepino – dijo, sonriente. – Aunque debo decir que las pizzas que he probado también son riquísimas – terminó.

¿Pepinos y huevos, eh? Ichigo pensó durante unos segundos, antes de que una idea le asaltara. Sonriente, preguntó. – Hey, enana, ¿Qué te parece si hoy te hago el almuerzo?

La pelinegra le miró, entre sorprendida y recelosa. - ¿Y a qué se debería ese honor?

- No es nada, es solo que hay una receta que quiero probar. En todo caso, es si quieres nomás, si no, no tengo problema en que te hagas almuerzo tu sola – terminó.

Rukia observó a Ichigo durante unos segundos antes de decidirse. – Está bien. Lo que sí, ahora tengo que salir al centro comercial con las chicas, estaré de vuelta como a la hora de almuerzo.

- Bueno, yo también tengo que salir, pero después de almuerzo – dijo Ichigo. – Supongo que te dejaré listo el plato y luego me dirás que tal estaba – dijo, sonriente.

- Así será, entonces. – dijo Rukia, levantándose de la mesa. – Bueno, creo que yo voy saliendo. – dijo, mientas se colocaba una chaqueta blanca, el día estaba algo frío.

- Nos vemos entonces, enana. – dijo Ichigo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Rukia, saliendo de la casa.

Ichigo la observó irse, y puso manos a la obra. – Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar el almuerzo, Rukia. – sonrió levemente.

…

- ¡Capitán! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – preguntó Renji, azorado. - ¿Es verdad que va a ir a Karakura?

Byakuya Kuchiki lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de contestar. – Estás en lo correcto, Abarai.

Ambos estaban en la Sociedad de Almas, preparándose para pasar por el portal que los llevaría al mundo humano.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Que tiene listo un gigai? – inquirió el pelirrojo a su capitán.

- En efecto. Luego del último… incidente, establecí contacto con Kisuke Urahara, y el nos proveerá de gigais. – respondió Byakuya, calmadamente.

- ¿Nos…? ¿Quiere decir que...? – Renji no alcanzó a terminar, al ver que su pregunta era contestada antes de que pudiera terminar de formularla.

- Hey. – dijo secamente el capitán del undécimo escuadrón, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el capitán del grupo 13, Jyuushirou Ukitake.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – saludó alegremente el capitán del octavo grupo, Kyouraku Shunsui.

- … ¿Qué… qué demonios sucede aquí? – se preguntó débilmente Renji.

…

Rukia iba caminando de vuelta a la residencia Kurosaki, tarareando alegremente una canción que escuchaba en su mp3. Junto a las chicas, había ido de compras para la fiesta de Keigo, así estaba de un humor especialmente alegre. Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, utilizó las llaves que el padre de Ichigo le había entregado, algo que no había entusiasmado precisamente al adolescente. Al entrar, vio un plato muy decorado, seguramente era el almuerzo que Ichigo le había preparado. Sonriente, fue a mirarlo más de cerca, y soltó un gritito de emoción al darse cuenta de que era un pepino junto a dos huevos. Parecía que Ichigo podía ser realmente amable después de todo. Sin embargo, la forma de la comida seguía intrigando a Rukia, que volvió a echarle una ojeada al plato. El pepino parecía estar cortado en rodajas hasta la mitad, sin embargo estaba unido por su cáscara todavía. Parecía que no se la habían removido por completo, excepto por la punta, que tenía un círculo con la marca del cuchillo alrededor, junto a una línea justo en la mitad de la punta del pepino. Los dos huevos, duros, todavía conservaban la cáscara, sin embargo, tenían varias líneas dibujadas en ellos. Junto al plato, había un pequeño papel con un mensaje. Rukia lo cogió con curiosidad y lo leyó. Decía:

_¡Disfruta tu almuerzo, enana! Eso sí, trata de no atragantarte, golosa $%  
PD: Este es un modelo a escala, así que no te preocupes, que el original es más grande y más sabroso (H)_

Rukia se concentró, preguntándose que quería decir aquella decoración, junto al papel, hasta que súbitamente lo captó. El pepino tenía una especie de línea en la parte superior, junto a un leve círculo de color diferente, junto a dos huevos con líneas que podrían representar… ¿pelos?

El color de la cara de Rukia pasó desde un leve color rosa hasta un marrón oscuro brillante; al darse cuenta de lo que significaba su "comida" parecía estar a punto de estallar.

- **¡IIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO!**

…

Mientras, en ese mismo instante, un pelinaranja disfrutaba un helado de chocolate, completamente relajado.

- Hmm… sabe delicioso. – sonrió. – El dulce sabor de la venganza.

* * *

_xDDDDDDDD. Yo sé que quieres por dejar un review $%._


	8. Inesperado

_Como anda eso? Espero que bien :D. Ya estamos en el octavo capítulo de __**Nuestra Historia**__, vamos bastante bien por el momento. Espero que hayan disfrutado el último capítulo, vamos con las reviews: __**Sulla:**__ Gracias! Aquí está el chapter, dsifrutalo! :D. _**_L:_**_ Gracias! Jajaja esa era la idea xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado! :D. **Ghost iv:** De nuevo gracias por tu review! Te juro que no te esperas lo que viene :D (o quizás si :/... bueno, ya verás xD) enjoy! __**Ghost iv:**__ De nuevo gracias por tu review! Te juro que no te esperas lo que viene :D (o quizás si :/... bueno, ya verás xD) enjoy! __**more-chan: **__Ya llegó el capítulo! (: Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar xD. __**metitus:**__ Para decirte la verdad la escena de los pepinos es de la que más me gustan del fic,yo igual me cago de la risa de imaginarme la cara de Rukia xD. __**inupis:**__ A ver… soy viñamarino, pero lamentablemente no vivo ahí :/ Vivo muuuuuchos kilómetros más abajo, en Punta Arenas :/ pero si todo sale bien el próximo año me voy a estudiar por allá :D En todo caso todos los veranos voy a mi querida ciudad natal (L) asi que quien sabe, quizás algún dia nos veamos :) saludos! _**_*Fran: _**_Disculpa por no haberte respondido el capitulo pasado, me apavé y se me paso u.u Gracias, trato de siempre mantener a los personajes fieles a la realidad :D y vamos con la PSU, que se puede xD. Espero que este capítulo te guste (:_

_Ya, no les quito más tiempo y les dejo con el capítulo ;)_

_

* * *

_Mientras Ichigo terminaba de disfrutar su helado, sintió de pronto un par de golpes en su mochila (bueno, la de Keigo, pero para el caso es lo mismo). Sin muchas ganas, abrió levemente el cierre, y no le sorprendió para nada ver salir a un oso de peluche, moviéndose desesperadamente.

- ¡Uff! Pensaba que nunca volvería a respirar – suspiró Kon, aliviado.

- Kon, eres un peluche, tu no respiras – dijo Ichigo, con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! Podrías al menos ser un poco más amable al decirlo – protestó el peluche.

Ichigo se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido – A todo esto, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí, Kon?

- Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no quería perderme la paliza que Nee-san te va a dar – respondió el osito.

Ichigo sonrió. – Ya quisieras.

_**Capítulo 8:**__** Inesperado**_

Rukia en ese momento se encontraba en el techo de la residencia Kurosaki, completamente concentrada con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Lo tengo! – dijo de pronto. Había dado con la ubicación de Ichigo mediante el uso de los listones espirituales. Sonriente, se disponía a bajar de un salto cuando un grito la sobresaltó, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Eh, Rukia-chan! ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡Ah, Isshin-san! – respondió Rukia, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. No es nada, sólo estaba tomando aire – dijo, avergonzada ante su patética excusa.

- ¡Ah, claro! Así deben hacerlo los chicos de ahora – murmuró Isshin. - ¡Disfruta el aire, Rukia-chan! – gritó, antes de entrar a la casa.

Rukia suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente debía tener más cuidado. Se dispuso a bajar de un salto del techo, empezando a correr en dirección al centro comercial. – Me las vas a pagar, Ichigo, ya verás. – susurró.

…

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí, te digo!

- ¡Que no, cabeza de chorlito!

- ¡Kon, idiota, ¿cómo mierda quieres que te diga que me gustan las mujeres? – gritó exasperado Ichigo.

- ¡¿Cómo esperas que me crea eso? ¡Te la pasas peleando con Nee-san, no pescas a Orihime y apuesto a que ni siquiera has besado a una mujer! ¡Quizás deberías juntarte con ese tal Yumichika y hacer tus cosas con él, porque es obvio que ni con Nee-san ni con Orihime nunca pasará nada! – gritó el oso de peluche. Ichigo y Kon se encontraban en las afueras del mall, y afortunadamente para Ichigo y su reputación, no había nadie cerca por el momento.

- Kon, te juro que te vas a tragar tus palabras – dijo Ichigo, molesto.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense, si andas haciendo miembros con la comida? – le respondió Kon.

- ¡Ese era un caso especial, idiota!

- ¡Tu lo encontraras "especial", homosexual!

Ichigo estaba a punto de golpear al peluche hasta cansarse, pero de pronto sintió una presión espiritual conocida, y cambió de idea. Con un simple puñetazo, hizo que la cápsula espiritual saliese del peluche, atrapándola.

- ¿Qué tal el almuerzo, enana? ¿Te chupaste los dedos? – dijo Ichigo, dándose vuelta para mirar a la recién llegada con una sonrisa.

Rukia, por su parte, miraba a Ichigo con una cara de odio absoluto. – ¡Muy gracioso, idiota! ¡Ahora por tu culpa, no podré volver a comer mi comida favorita sin pensar en… eso! – dijo, sonrojada.

Ichigo soltó una risita. Ahora la enana se hacía la inocente. - ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? Deberías agradecerme, apuesto a que ahora vas a disfrutar mucho más el plato, ¿no te parece? Estoy seguro de que vas a _saborear_ el pepino como nunca, Rukia – terminó, con una sonrisita.

Ante esto, Rukia no aguantó más y conectó un golpe en la cara del pelinaranja, quien cayó al suelo. Rukia le iba a mandar otro golpe, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo que parecían… ¿sollozos?

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Nee-san? – preguntó Kon, en el cuerpo de Ichigo. – No te he hecho nada, ¿tanto me odias? – se quejó, con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Rukia se quedó de piedra ante esto. ¿En qué momento…? Inmediatamente se dio vuelta, solo para ver al shinigami sustituto sacarle la lengua antes de desaparecer usando shunpo.

- Idiota – murmuró la pelinegra, a la vez que tomaba una píldora espiritual, saliendo de su gigai. Sin molestarse siquiera a decirle algo a Chappy, utilizó el shunpo para seguir al adolescente.

- … Rukia-san está realmente enojada, ¿pyon?

- …Así parece…

…

Ichigo saltaba de edificio en edificio, completamente despreocupado. No le importaba lo que Rukia pudiese hacer, y en caso de que se volviera demasiado psicótica siempre podía usar su bankai y así aumentar su velocidad drásticamente.

- ¡Deja de huir, Ichigo, y da la cara como un hombre! – gritó Rukia, quien seguía de cerca al pelinaranja.

- ¡¿Para qué, para que otro hombre venga y me golpee? – gritó de vuelta Ichigo. Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- ¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki! – gritó Rukia.

- ¡¿Qué…? – alcanzó a decir Ichigo.

- ¡Danza inicial, Tsukishiro! - gritó la pelinegra, utilizando su zanpakutou.

Ichigo alcanzó a moverse justo a tiempo para evitar la mayor parte del ataque de Rukia, pero aun así una parte le afectó, y sus pies quedaron congelados en el acto.

- ¡Mierd…! – soltó Ichigo antes de caer de espaldas, incapaz de moverse.

Rukia saltó hacia Ichigo y este, desesperado, se puso a blandir a Zangetsu como loco. Para esquivarlo, Rukia tuvo que levantar sus pies en el aire, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de Ichigo. - ¡Ah, mierda! – soltó ante la caída. Luego del aparatoso aterrizaje, Rukia estaba encima del pelinaranja, con una pierna a cada lado, una mano encima de su pecho y la otra sosteniendo su espada. Sin embargo, Rukia no parecía muy interesada en preocuparse por su posición.

- ¡Ajá! ¿Tus últimas palabras, zanahoria? – preguntó, mientras colocaba a Sode no Shirayuki en el cuello de Ichigo, sonriendo sádicamente.

Ante eso, Ichigo estaba acojonado a más no poder, pero su orgullo le impidió dar una respuesta racional. Total, si iba a morir, lo iba a hacer con dignidad.

- Vaya, ¿con que así querías tenerme? – preguntó sonriente, mirando a los ojos a Rukia. Esta simplemente le devolvió la mirada, confundida. – En serio, no tengo problema en que estés encima de mí, pero bastaba con pedirlo, no era necesario inmovilizarme, enana – sonrió.

Rukia entonces miró hacia abajo, y recién entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo comprometida de su posición. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante, mientras volvía a mirar al adolescente.

- Bueno, ya que me tienes así, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Rukia? – preguntó Ichigo, mientras su mano derecha se aventuraba y acariciaba el muslo de la pelinegra. Esta lo miro con una cara de absoluta incredulidad. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Y de algún modo, no podría reunir la fuerza para detenerlo, su caricia se sentía bien después de todo… Ichigo simplemente miraba sonriente, mientras internamente temblaba. Se le había pasado la mano, ahora si era hombre muerto. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando al sentir unos labios pegarse a los suyos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y vio a Rukia besándolo, con los ojos cerrados. Alcanzó a reaccionar, y llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Rukia, acariciándola suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación. Justo cuando iba a empezar a profundizar el beso, la sensación desapareció repentinamente. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, para ver que Rukia no estaba por ningún lado. Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Rukia debió de haber usado shunpo.

- Mierda… - suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

- … ¿Tan malo soy besando?

…

Rukia iba saltando de tejado en tejado, sonrojadísima. De algún modo había logrado reaccionar, y a lo único que atino en el momento fue a escapar. Se maldijo interiormente. ¿Por qué justo cuando más lo estaba disfrutando tuvo que cortar el momento? y, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar a Ichigo lo del beso? Después de todo, ella fue quien lo inició. No pudo evitarlo, el idiota era tan atractivo cuando era arrogante… Ya vería que le decía a Ichigo, ahora mismo rogó por que los shinigamis estuvieran prontos a llegar y así poder distraer su mente con otra cosa al menos durante unos minutos.

* * *

_Sí, lo sé, es corto (pero llenador $%). No se preocupen, que el próximo capítulo está en camino. Ya saben, review! :D_


	9. Inesperado Parte 2

_Bienvenidos al noveno capítulo de mi humirde fic! Haciendo una excepción, subí este capítulo antes de lo previsto, a pedido de __**metitus**__, así que agradézcanle a ella xD. A continuación, mi parte favorita, responder reviews!: __**metitus:**__ Aquí está el capítulo! Técnicamente no han sacado a todos los mineros aun, así que estoy a tiempo xD. Vai a tener que darme algo a cambio por el capi eso sí, me quedé despierto hasta tarde pa escribirlo 77 $%. En cuanto a Ichigo, realmente no creo que sea tan pavo como todas ustedes creen, así que no veo tan raro que actúe de esa forma xD. El que sabe sabe nomás (H). __**L:**__ Gracias! De veras, me halagas ;) En todo caso, en lo personal me gustó caleta el capítulo 423, pienso que podría haber sido un perfecto final para Bleach. Habrá que ver que se trae Tite nomás, lástima que queden dos semanas todavía xd. __**Mei Fanel:**__ Tus pedidos fueron escuchados! xD. Aquí está el capítulo, enjoy! __**Fran:**__ Jajajaja, ya este, la de la mente inocente $%. Está bien, no te preocupes xD. Aquí está la conti, provecho! $%. __**luzia no tsuki:**__ Jajaja, Rukia va a tener que sufrir las consecuencias, ya verás xD. Y gracias, esa era la intención al escribir el fic, que fuera divertido (lo hot lo tomo como un cumplido $%). Saludos! __**inupis:**__ Ah wena! xD. Si, sé que estuvo superhipermega corto xD, pero voy a tratar de compensar algo con este capi ;). Ah mierda, despierta hasta tarde? Jajaja, cuídate igual, nos leemos :D. __**Ghost iv:**__ ¿Cómo anda mi fiel lector? Jajaja wena hermano, gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo. Tu sabes, Ichigo le dijo a Kon que se tragaría sus palabras, y bueh, ya viste lo que pasó xD. No te olvides que hay una salida a la disco en el horizonte, ya verás. Saludos! __**kaoru240:**__ Jajaja manda la pagina po $%. En que trabajas? :O porque estudias y trabajas, no? Filete que te haya gustado el capitulo, a ver qué te parece este. Cuidate iwal, saludos! :)_

_Bueno, ya que estamos, aprovecho para enviar mis mejores vibras para que el rescate en la mina San José de Copiapó resulte bien, y que los 33 mineros salgan ilesos. ¡Ánimo! :D _

_Dile que esto es seguro, esto no trae corte, te lo traigo puro. Se baila apretao, pegaíto al muro, dile que no anda' con un bobo, que tu anda' con los duro'. El Patrrrrrrón!_

_

* * *

_- ¿Todo listo?

- Todo está preparado, capitán. Cuando usted quiera.

- Vaya, ya ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por allá… me da algo de nostalgia recordar aquel pueblo.

- ¿Podríamos dejarnos de charlas y apurarnos? Estoy harto, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver en ese lugar.

- Cálmate. Bueno, si todos están listos, en marcha.

- Vamos allá.

_**Capítulo 9:**__** Inesperado (Parte 2)**_

- Ya están a punto de llegar – anunció un vendedor de caramelos de cabello rubio, mientras observaba calmadamente un enorme portal, el cual emitida energía sin parar. – Tengan todo listo para la recepción de nuestros invitados, Jinta, Ururu.

- ¡Si, señor Urahara! – respondieron ambos niños, a la vez que se dirigían a terminar de dar los retoques finales al lugar en el cual los capitanes aparecerían.

- Urahara, ¿Por qué les ofreciste la salida por esta puerta? Sabes perfectamente que la Sociedad de Almas tiene sus propios medios. – preguntó una despampanante morena, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio vendedor.

- ¡Bueno, nuestra puerta es la que tiene más estilo! – respondió animadamente este, con una gran sonrisa. Al ver que la mujer, de nombre Yoruichi, todavía lo miraba seriamente, cambió su expresión por una más seria. – Además, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con nuestros invitados.

…

Rukia se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, luego de haber entrado en su gigai. En su mano llevaba el celular con el mensaje que le indicaba la llegada de los shinigamis a la tienda de Urahara, lo que la presionaba para llegar lo antes posible. A pesar de toda la prisa que llevaba, había pasado a recoger su gigai, ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar en lo que Kon y Chappy podían hacer solos, en los cuerpos de ella y de Ichigo. Por lo menos cuando fue a buscar su gigai ambos parecían estar comportándose, algo, pero aun así no pensaba arriesgarse. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la tienda de Urahara apareció en su rango de visión. Rápidamente entró, y vio a cinco figuras familiares reunidas. Sonriente, se acercó, pero al mirar detenidamente su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tal, Rukia? – la saludó Renji.

- Ey, ¿Cómo estas, Kuchiki? – la saludó afablemente su capitán, Ukitake.

- Gusto en verte, Kuchiki-san – la saludó cortésmente el capitán Shunsui.

- Hey – fue el seco "saludo" de Kenpachi.

- Bue… buenos días – balbuceó Rukia, mientras, sorprendida, hacía una reverencia. La quinta figura estaba dada vuelta, así que Rukia procuró ser lo más respetuosa posible. – Buenos días a usted también… - la figura se dio vuelta, y Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al shinigami. - … ¡¿Nii-sama?

…

Ichigo se encontraba saltando de edificio en edificio para ir al lugar adonde había dejado su cuerpo, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al llegar al sitio y no ver su cuerpo por ningún lado.

- ¡Kon! – gritó, levemente preocupado al no tener idea de dónde podía estar. Un gemido ahogado le respondió. - ¡Hmmph…!

- ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Ichigo, aguzando el oído para tratar de encontrar de donde provenía el sonido.

- Hmmph… - continuaba el ruido. Ichigo abrió una puerta que estaba por ahí y se encontró con la perturbadora imagen de verse a sí mismo (en realidad a su cuerpo) atado y amordazado, atándose desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasó, Kon? – preguntó Ichigo, a la vez que procedía a desatar al desafortunado ocupante de su cuerpo.

- Nee-san… fue tan cruel… yo tan solo estaba encima de Chappy, no era nada más…

- ¿Qué tu qué? – preguntó Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Recién ahí Kon pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡No, Ichigo, no es lo que tú crees! ¡Estábamos jugando con Chappy y yo me caí sin querer encima de ella, no hacía nada malo…!

Ichigo suspiró. – Te creeré por esta vez, Kon. Ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿de dónde sacó Rukia estas cuerdas y ese pañuelo? – preguntó el pelinaranja, alzando una ceja.

- No lo sé, Nee-san parecía llevarlas encima… - dijo Kon, pensativo. – En una de esas lo suyo sea el sadomasoquismo, ¿eh, Ichigo?

Ese simple pensamiento habría de atormentar a Ichigo durante semanas enteras.

…

Mientras Rukia aun no se terminaba de recuperar de la sorpresa causada por la repentina aparición de su hermano y de los otros tres capitanes, otra figura hizo su aparición.

- Hey – saludó un "joven" de baja estatura y pelo plateado, mientras salía del portal.

- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! – exclamó Urahara, quien venía llegado de quien sabe dónde. – Llega algo atrasado, ¿ha sucedido algo? – preguntó el vendedor, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- No sucede nada, Urahara. – dijo el peliplateado capitán, cortante.

- Capitán… ¿por qué no fue ayer al instituto? Estábamos un poco preocupados… - preguntó Rukia, mirando con curiosidad al peliplateado.

- Estuve ocupado haciendo los preparativos para que la venida de los demás capitanes estuviese exenta de problemas – respondió Toshiro. – Luego de la traición de Aizen, hemos estado algo… escasos de personal – dijo, malhumorado.

- Oh, ya veo… - dijo Rukia.

- Si, si, todo eso es muy interesante, de verdad – interrumpió Kenpachi – pero si no te importa, me gustaría saber para que nos mandaste llamar, Urahara. – dijo, mirando impaciente al ex-capitán del escuadrón 12.

- Estoy de acuerdo – murmuró Byakuya, calmadamente. Shunsui se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Ukitake sonreía afablemente a Urahara, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

- Bueno, me gustaría que alguien más estuviera presente antes de… ¡oh, ahí está! – dijo Urahara, mirando sonriente hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Ichigo, quien caminaba hacia ellos.

- Hey, siento la demora – dijo el pelinaranja, despreocupadamente. – Vaya, parece que estamos todos… - dijo, con un deje de sarcasmo, mientras miraba a Byakuya. Este simplemente le mandó una mirada de profundo desprecio, antes de responder.- Cuida tus palabras, Kurosaki. – Ichigo no se inmutó, mientras se encogía de hombros. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

- No, de hecho justo ahora iba a explicar por qué reuní a estos honorables señores – sonrió Urahara. – El tema también los incluye a ustedes, Rukia-san, Kurosaki-san. – continuó.

Rukia, quien había estado evitando mirar a Ichigo desde que llegó, alzó la vista, intrigada. - ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió.

- Bueno… últimamente ha habido un incremento notable en la actividad en la frontera entre este y Hueco Mundo – dijo Urahara – y basándonos en las características de este aumento, es posible predecir un movimiento masivo de Hollows en el corto plazo – terminó, seriamente.

- Eso quiere decir… - comenzó Ichigo.

- Que los Hollows se están preparando para atacar, idiota – lo cortó Rukia. Ichigo se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. – La pregunta es, ¿cuándo?

- Basándonos en los análisis… podría ser en cualquier momento – respondió Urahara. Justo después de que termino de hablar, una explosión resonó afuera, haciendo retumbar el suelo de la tienda. Inmediatamente todos salieron afuera, a ver cuál era la causa del alboroto. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver más de un centenar de Hollows en distintos puntos de la ciudad, mientras ocho Menos Grande salían desde el cielo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios… Urahara, esto es obra de Aizen? – preguntó Rukia, alterada. El vendedor negó con la cabeza. – Por lo que sé, esto no tiene nada que ver con Aizen… simplemente parece que a los Hollows les pareció un lindo día para un paseo, o algo así. – terminó.

Ichigo sonrió ante el sarcasmo del rubio. – Bueno, supongo que tendremos que aguarles la fiestecita, ¿no? – dijo. Todos asintieron, mientras se preparaban para el combate. Justo antes de que empezaran, oyeron un par de gritos a lo lejos.

- ¡Kurosaki!

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

El mencionado se dio vuelta, y vio a Orihime, Chad, e Ishida corriendo hacia él. ¿Qué está pasando, Kurosaki? – preguntó el Quincy, a la vez que miraba a los demás shinigamis.

- Un mortífero grupo de Hollows ha decidido atacar nuestra ciudad. Vamos, lo de siempre, Ishida – sonrió Ichigo.

- No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, humano – dijo despectivamente Byakuya, mientras desenvainaba su zanpakutou.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo peligrosamente Ishida, dando un paso al frente. Sin embargo, Ichigo se interpuso. – Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para eso, Uryuu. – dijo el pelinaranja, mirando seriamente al Quincy. – Todavía no recuperas tus poderes, ¿no? – dijo, sin quitar la vista de Ishida. – Por esta vez, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos. – terminó.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que mis poderes volverán, Kurosaki? – preguntó Uryuu, mirando al pelinaranja.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros – La verdad no lo sé, es sólo un presentimiento – sonrió. Ishida lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de asentir, y apartarse para proteger a Orihime por cualquier cosa.

- Más vale que no hagas el ridículo, Kurosaki – sonrió el Quincy.

- ¡Já! Como te gustaría – sonrió Ichigo, a la vez que sacaba a Zangetsu.

Kenpachi fue el primero en ir a atacar, aburrido de tanto diálogo. - ¡Luego de terminar con estos idiotas, será tu turno, Kurosaki! – dijo, a la vez que empezaba a exterminar Hollows a diestra y siniestra, disfrutando cada instante.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Renji, a la vez que saltaba hacia la acción. - ¡Acabaré en un santiamén con esto! ¡Ruge, Zabimaru! – gritó, a la vez que su espada se extendía y se dirigía hacia los Hollows. - ¡Tomen esto! – gritó, mientras blandía su espada, haciendo desaparecer a varios Hollows en el acto.

- Tsk, tal parece que siempre serán igual de impulsivos – sonrió el capitán de la decimotercera, Ukitake. - ¡Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los relámpagos sean mi espada! – dijo, a la vez que dos espadas de aspecto idéntico aparecían. ¡Sougyo No Kotowari! – exclamó, a la vez que se unía a sus compañeros en la masacre.

Shunsui sonrió, a la vez que calmadamente sacaba dos espadas, una más larga que la otra. – Las flores y los vientos se dividen, y el dios de las flores llora. – dijo, a la vez que levantaba la espada más corta. – Los vientos celestiales se dividen, y el demonio del cielo ríe. – continuó, entrecruzando ambas espadas. – Katen Kyoukotsu. – dijo, mientras despedazaba a dos Hollows que se habían acercado para atacarlo. Inmediatamente se unió a la contienda.

- Byakuya simplemente se dirigió hacia el grupo de Hollows más numeroso, y dejó caer su espada. – Despedaza, Senbonsakura. – dijo, a la vez que millones de pétalos de cerezo destrozaban a los Hollows dentro de su alcance.

Toshiro no pensaba quedarse atrás, y se puso en movimiento sin vacilar. – No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes – dijo, secamente. – Acabemos de una vez con esto. – dijo, a la vez que desenfundaba su espada y el hielo empezaba a expandirse sobre los alrededores. - ¡Vamos! – exclamó, mientras congelaba a todos los Hollows que el hielo alcanzaba.

Ichigo miraba a todos atacar, sonriente. Realmente era un espectáculo. – Bueno, supongo que tendremos que trabajar también, ¿no? – dijo Chad, a la vez que levantaba su brazo derecho. – Brazo Derecho del Gigante. – murmuró, mientras su brazo se transformaba. - ¡El Directo! – gritó, pulverizando a varios Hollows en el acto.

- Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki – Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras, e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Rukia desenvainar su zanpakutou. – ¡Primera danza, Tsukishiro! – gritó la pelinegra, capturando a una veintena de Hollows en la circunferencia más grande que Ichigo le había visto hacer. – No te asombres aún, Ichigo, que todavía no has visto nada – dijo Rukia, sonriente. Ichigo devolvió el gesto, a la vez que agarraba a Zangetsu.

- ¿Tu no piensas hacer nada, Urahara? – preguntó el pelinaranja, mientras le daba la espada al vendedor. - ¿Yo? ¡No, por favor, tengo que cuidar de mi tienda! – se excusó el rubio, agitando las manos. – Además, tengo plena confianza en ustedes – dijo, sonriente.

- ¿En serio? Es una lástima, y yo que quería verte hacer algo productivo por una vez… - se lamentó Ichigo.

Urahara sonrió, mientras su sombrero le cubría los ojos. – Bueno, ya que insistes… - dijo, mientras desenvainaba su espada. – Llora, Benihime. – dijo, mientras un rayo de luz roja proveniente de su zanpakutou cortaba por la mitad a una veintena de Hollows, sin que Urahara se moviera un metro.

- Impresionante – sonrió Ichigo. – Que remedio… - dijo, mientras levantaba a Zangetsu con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda se agarraba el antebrazo.

**- ¡BANKAI!**

**

* * *

**_Bien, como pueden ver, este capítulo está más cargado a la acción, espero les guste. Ahora mismo me voy a dedicar a seguir traduciendo la versión en inglés de este fic, (__**Our Story**__) así que yo creo que van a pasar unos cuantos días antes de que el siguiente capítulo esté subido. Ojalá que este capítulo haya servido para ir abriendo boca para lo que se viene, espérenlo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	10. Inesperado Parte 3

_Hello! Hello! Good to be back, good to be back! Hello! Hello! Good to be back, good to be back!_

_I'm back! Al fin vengo con otro chapter después de más un mes! :D. En fin, vamos con los reviews!: __**Ghost iv: **__Jajaja xD, no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto Ichigo y Rukia tendrán que arreglar las cosas. Saludos, gracias por el review! __**Mei Fanel:**__ Ya está el capi! Byakuya te manda saludos :D. __**kaoru240:**__ Ya vi la imagen, igual piola…. Jajajaja $% gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capi :D. __**Fran:**__ Me alegro de saber que mi fic te alegró el día xD. Por lo menos youtube no me ha borrado nada, pero si me ha eliminado el audio de algunas cosas, que es cómo lo mismo xd. En fin, muchas gracias! De veras, sigo tratando de hacer cada capítulo mejor :). __**L:**__ Al final se salvaron todos :D espero que te guste el capi! Jaja me pasé un poquito de la fecha estimada eso si $%. __**metitus:**__ Bueh, el chico Head&Shoulders era infaltable xD. De nada, pero sigo pensando que me debes algo 77 $%. Cuídate igual, y disfruta el capitulo! __**YUKIDESU CHAN:**__ Jajaja te obligué a postear una review! Muhahahaaha $%. Nah, gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo._

_En otro tema, ya va quedando algo menos de mes para la PSU (N), pero por otro lado, ya salí de clases (:D!) así que se viene la PSU, y de ahí libertad total :D. Me voy de gira a Puerto Madryn, así que si alguien conoce por allí no me vendrían mal algunas recomendaciones, como discos (boliches xD), o algo por el estilo, (y ya que estamos, si algún(a) lector(a) es de por allá, que me diga algún buen lugar para "abastecerse" $%) Ya, les dejo con el capítulo. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Prácticamente todos los shinigamis presentes se giraron para ver la fuente de aquella energía espiritual, y al ver que era de Ichigo, algunos se relajaron, mientras otros fruncían el ceño y otros simplemente observaban con indiferencia.

- Ese idiota… - gruñó Renji. – Por un simple Menos va y libera Bankai. Espero que al menos termine pronto con estos idiotas, no quiero tener que liberar.

Por su parte, Rukia miraba al sustituto con una mezcla de enojo y orgullo. Por muy cabezota e impulsivo que fuera Ichigo, siempre era enorgullecedor ver en Bankai al adolescente que apenas unos meses atrás se había quedado con sus poderes.

Kenpachi sonrió ante la liberación. – Con que el idiota al fin se lo toma en serio, ¿eh? Supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo – sonrió, a la vez que acababa con decenas de Hollows en segundos.

Entre tanto, tanto Byakuya como Ukitake simplemente miraban en silencio como Ichigo liberaba su zanpakutou. Byakuya con indiferencia en el rostro y Ukitake con algo de preocupación. El capitán del octavo grupo, Shunsui, simplemente sonrió ante la liberación. – Dejen al chico jugar, también tiene que divertirse – comentó, despreocupado.

_**Capítulo 10:**__** Inesperado (Parte 3)**_

La onda espiritual fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacudir toda el área, captando incluso la atención de los Hollows. Inmediatamente, un grupo bastante numeroso se acercó a Ichigo, con la intención de devorar al portador de tan poderoso reiatsu. Sin embargo, se vieron reducidos a polvo con un simple movimiento de Zangetsu. Deseoso de acabar de una vez por todas con esto, Ichigo concentró su reiatsu por unos segundos, y cuando suficientes Hollows se habían acercado, lo liberó de golpe, causando una explosión y eliminando a un grupo considerable de Hollows en el acto.

- ¡Voy a por un Menos! – gritó, a la vez que saltaba para ponerse al nivel de uno de aquellos colosales Hollows, y poner fin a su existencia. - ¡Getsuga Tensho! – gritó, mientras partía a un Menos por la mitad.

Byakuya, luego de acabar con decenas de Hollows, también parecía deseoso de terminar luego con esta batalla. Sin más, fue a ponerse en frente de un Menos Grande, a la vez que levantaba su espada.

- Despedaza, Senbonzakura – dijo, a la vez que miles de pétalos destrozaban a un Menos. Sin embargo, Byakuya no había divisado al Menos Grande que estaba detrás de él, el cual disparó un Cero en contra del capitán.

- **¡BANKAI!** – se escuchó un grito, a la vez que una luz deslumbrante brillaba justo en frente de Byakuya, y el Cero era desviado hacia un lado, levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, se pudo observar a un pelirrojo que empuñaba una gigantesca espada, con algo que parecía un cráneo de dinosaurio en la punta. – Hihiou Zabimaru.

Byakuya miraba en silencio, mientras Renji sonreía. – Hora de acabar con este idiota. ¡Cañón de huesos! – gritó, mientras su espada emitía un rayo de energía que acababa con el Hollow. Luego de terminar con aquella molestia, Renji se dio vuelta para encarar a su superior. - ¿Qué sucede, capitán? ¿La edad lo está haciendo perder reflejos? – preguntó, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

- Nadie pidió tu ayuda, Abarai. – respondió fríamente el noble, antes de desaparecer usando shunpo.

Renji suspiró. Y pensar que por un momento se le había cruzado por la cabeza que tal vez su capitán le iba a dar las gracias. Justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de un menos colapsó a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, y por poco lo alcanza. Aún con el corazón en la garganta, Renji miró hacia arriba para ver el causante de su casi-muerte, y vio al capitán Kenpachi con una cara de decepción. – Y yo que pensé que este idiota duraría cinco minutos al menos… - murmuró, frustrado, a la vez que envainaba su espada.

Unos metros más allá, varias explosiones sacudieron el área, levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando esta se hubo disipado, se pudo observar al capitán de la octava división, Kyouraku Shunsui, junto al capitán Ukitake, mientras dos Menos Grande se erigían frente a ellos.

- Tsk, estos chicos son realmente molestos, ¿no crees? – comentó Kyouraku, mientras levantaba sus espadas y se disponía a atacar. Ukitake, sin embargo, lo detuvo. – Espera un momento, Shunsui. – Este le miró, confundido. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, algo que el capitán de la quinta división respondió señalando a los Menos, los cuales preparaban sendos ceros. – Déjamelo a mí – sonrió Ukitake.

Shunsui devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo el plan. – Bueno, nos vemos cuando termines con ellos – dijo, mientras se iba a exterminar a algunos Hollows menores que todavía daban vueltas por el lugar. Ukitake, por su parte, sonrió afablemente a los Menos. – Bueno, como pueden ver, me quedé solo. ¿Qué esperan para atacar? – sonrió, mientras levantaba sus espadas. Los Menos, en ese instante, lanzaron sus Ceros, lo que causó que un brillo rojizo cubriera todo el lugar, como una par de bengalas brillando en el cielo, atrayendo durante unos segundos la atención de todos los combatientes en el lugar.

- Sougyo no Kotowari. – dijo Ukitake, mientras los Ceros llegaban a destino.

Se alcanzó a ver una luz deslumbrante provenir de la espada del capitán del quinto escuadrón, y después de un segundo los Ceros desaparecieron, para un momento después volver a surgir y desintegrar a los Hollows que los habían disparado.

- ¡Bien hecho, Ukitake! – gritó Shunsui, mientras acababa con otro Hollow. El capitán del quinto grupo sonrió, mientras guardaba sus espadas.

…

- ¿Qué tal te va, Chad? – preguntó Ichigo. Ambos se encontraban peleando contra hordas de Hollows que parecían interminables. – Este no es el lugar más apropiado para charlas, Ichigo… - respondió Sado, a la vez que utilizaba su brazo para destrozar a un Hollow. – Bueno, si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Ichigo. – En fin. – prosiguió. – Yo me encargo de estos idiotas, tu ve por el grandote – sonrió Ichigo. – Sin ofender, claro.

Chad asintió. – Está bien. – Y sin más, se dispuso a enfrentar al Menos que estaba más cerca de ellos. Este, al ver a Sado corriendo hacia él, se dispuso a intentar aplastarlo, poniéndole el pie encima, pero no contaba con la fuerza sobrehumana de Chad, que con un gran esfuerzo logró sacarse de encima el gigantesco pie, botando al suelo al Hollow en el acto. Una vez que este cayó, Chad saltó, y apuntando hacia la cabeza, gritó - ¡El Directo! – mientras reducía a cenizas al Menos, el cual se desvanecía junto a otro, el cual había sido congelado por Toshiro, quien guardaba su zanpakutou tranquilamente.

Mientras Ichigo observaba a los Menos desvanecerse, un aullido sobrenatural lo hizo darse vuelta, para ver al último Menos que quedaba, detrás de él, listo para lanzar un Cero. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y levantó a Tensa Zangetsu para intentar reducir el impacto, que nunca llegó.

- ¡Segunda danza, Ola Blanca! – se escuchó un grito. Ichigo inmediatamente abrió los ojos, para ver a Rukia disparar una ola de hielo, destrozando al Hollow.

- ¡Bien hecho, Rukia! – exclamó Renji, quien venía llegando. – Nunca antes había visto ese ataque, ¡es espectacular!

- Gracias, Renji – sonrió Rukia. Ichigo se acercó, y miró con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo. – Sí, sí. Tampoco es pa' tanto, chupamedias. – musitó.

- Bueno, déjalo. – Interrumpió Rukia, mientras miraba al pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido. – Al menos él es capaz de apreciar lo que hago. – dijo, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo. – Vamos Renji, vamos a ver cómo están los demás.

¿Y a esta qué bicho le picó? Se preguntó internamente Ichigo, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a Rukia marcharse. Se disponía a dar la vuelta, pero de pronto vio a Byakuya aparecer en frente de él, por lo que se quedó en su lugar, curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede, Byakuya?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Kurosaki. – respondió el noble. - ¿Qué hiciste ahora para molestar a mi hermana?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y yo que sé? Tú sabes cómo es ella, un momento puede estar toda feliz y al siguiente querer rebanarte en pedacitos. – terminó.

Byakuya miró fijamente al adolescente durante unos segundos antes de hablar. – Espero que no sea nada grave, o te las verás conmigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. - ¿Me explico?

Ichigo sonrió. – Si, lo que digas, Byakuya. Es raro, no te imaginaba como del tipo de hermano mayor sobreprotector. – sonrió levemente.

Byakuya se dio vuelta para irse. – Bueno, tengo que ponerme al día por todo el tiempo que perdí. – dijo, antes de desaparecer usando shunpo.

Ichigo se quedó ahí, sin habla durante unos segundos, y después sonrió. Quien lo diría, Byakuya si tenía un corazoncito después de todo, ¿eh?

…

Rukia seguía caminando junto a Renji, dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de Urahara, donde ya se habían reunido todos los capitanes luego de la batalla.

- Eh… Rukia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Renji, con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Los Hollows no eran _tan_ fuertes… - preguntó Rukia, confundida.

-No es eso, es que te vi más enojada con Ichigo que de costumbre… ¿pasó algo? – preguntó Renji, curioso.

Rukia agachó la cabeza. ¿Había pasado algo?... Definitivamente la respuesta más sincera era un sí rotundo. El problema era que Rukia no tenía muy claro el cómo reaccionar ante una situación así, por lo que optó por el camino más confiable que tenía: pelear con Ichigo. En cierto modo se sentía culpable, no tenía motivos para haber tratado así al pelinaranja, aunque fuera algo que ni muerta (figuradamente hablando) le diría.

- No pasa nada, Renji, ese idiota de Ichigo a veces me pone de los nervios, es todo – sonrió Rukia. Sin embargo, Renji no terminó de comprarle, aunque prefirió guardar el tema para otra ocasión.

Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con Uryuu y con Orihime, que venían del lugar de la pelea.

- Eh, Ishida, Inoue, ¿están bien? – preguntó Rukia.

- Por supuesto, no nos pasó nada. Ya terminaron de encargarse de todos los Hollows, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ishida.

- Si, para la próxima trataremos de dejarte alguno. – sonrió Renji.

Ishida lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, y agregó. – Por supuesto. Bueno, nos vemos, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun. Voy a pasar a dejar a Orihime, hasta luego.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió alegremente la chica de grandes atributos.

- ¡Adiós! – dijeron a la vez Renji y Rukia, mientras levantaban el brazo. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la tienda de Urahara.

- Permiso – dijo Rukia, mientras entraban a la tienda.

Dentro ya estaban todos los capitanes, e Ichigo también estaba, sentado con un semblante serio.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – preguntó Renji, mientras tomaba asiento.

- Bueno, estábamos comentando de que los capitanes no van a quedarse para la fiesta como originalmente estaba propuesto – dijo Urahara, con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. – Hemos decidido que, debido a la magnitud de este ataque, lo mejor será que los capitanes vayan a presentar informes detallados a la Sociedad de Almas, y se preparen para una eventual segunda oleada que pueda venir. – terminó el rubio vendedor.

- Estoy de acuerdo – musitó Ichigo. – Será mejor que estemos preparados por cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos pronto – sonrió el capitán Ukitake, mientras se dirigía al portal espiritual. – Hasta luego, Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san, Urahara-san. – se despidió.

- Tuviste suerte esta vez, Ichigo, pero a la próxima tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento – sonrió Kenpachi, mientras lamía su espada, sonriendo. – Hasta la próxima – se despidió, mientras cruzaba el portal.

- ¡Hasta luego, Nii-sama! – se despidió Rukia de Byakuya. Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente, antes de lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia a Ichigo, quien se hizo el desentendido. – Nos vemos, Rukia. – dijo, antes de desaparecer en la luz de la puerta interdimensional.

- ¡Hasta luego, espero poder estar presente para la próxima fiesta! – sonrió Shunsui, antes de partir.

- Nos vemos. – murmuró Toshiro, quien sin más volvió a la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¡Adiós! – dijeron Ichigo, Rukia y Renji, agitando la mano. Renji se estiró fuertemente, bostezando. – Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no creen? – Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. – Si, hoy día ha sido un día larguísimo, quiero puro irme a la cama.

Rukia también bostezó, tapándose la boca. – Ya, nos veremos mañana adonde Keigo, Renji. Trata de llegar puntual, eso sí. – dijo, mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo.

- Pff, por supuesto que estaré puntual ahí. Solamente me retraso cuando se tratan de cosas oficiales, como reuniones o ese tipo de chollos, no recuerdo haber llegado nunca atrasado a una fiesta. – sonrió.

Rukia lo miró entre reprobatoria y divertida. – ¡Idiota, debería ser al revés! ¡Se supone que las ocasiones formales son más importantes que las fiestas!

Ichigo la miró con cara de incredulidad. - ¿De qué estás hablando, enana? No seas tan responsable siempre, relájate de vez en cuando. – dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Soy una Kuchiki, tengo que dar el ejemplo – respondió secamente Rukia, frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo suspiró. – Va, Rukia, lo que digas. Bueno Renji, nos vemos. – dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta. – Adiós, Urahara. – dijo, levantando la mano para despedirse del vendedor. – Despídeme de Ururu, de Yoruichi y del idiota pelirrojo. Sin ofender, claro. – dijo, sonriéndole a Renji. Este frunció el ceño – Ándate pronto mejor, fresita.

Rukia se dirigió hacia la puerta detrás de Ichigo, también despidiéndose. – ¡Nos vemos, Renji! ¡Adiós, Urahara! ¡Despídeme a mí también! – sonrió, mientras salía junto con Ichigo hacia la calle.

…

El silencio reinaba nuevamente entre Ichigo y Rukia. Ambos caminaban en dirección a la residencia Kurosaki, sin cruzar palabra. Ichigo miró hacia Rukia un par de veces, pero al ver que esta no parecía tener la más mínima intención de hablar, suspiró, sacó sus audífonos, y se puso a escuchar música.

Rukia, sumida en sus pensamientos, vio como Ichigo se ponía a escuchar música en frente de ella, y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso no pensaba decir nada sobre lo que había pasado hoy día? Después de todo, el fue el que había provocado todo con su famoso almuerzo… sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en ello. ¿A quién engañaba? Prefería el silencio por el momento a tener que explicarle a Ichigo por qué le había besado. Claro que estar siempre así de callados tampoco le hacía ninguna ilusión, por lo general siempre discutían o conversaban cada vez que caminaban juntos, y la tensión que existía no le agradaba en nada. Bueno, por lo menos mañana tendrían la fiesta de Keigo, ocasión en la cual Rukia esperaba que todo se solucionara de una buena vez.

Al ver que estaban por llegar a la casa, Ichigo se adelantó, sacó sus llaves, y abrió la puerta, entrando. Rukia se cruzó de brazos. – Las damas primero. – dijo mordazmente, esperando alguna reacción por parte del pelinaranja. Este simplemente la miró durante unos segundos con una expresión que Rukia no pudo descifrar antes de dar un par de pasos y ser impactado por una patada de su padre.

- ¡Son las 11 de la noche! ¡Qué crees que haces a esta hora afuera, más encima con Rukia-chan, quizás que le pudo haber ocurrido, hijo idiota! – vociferó Isshin, antes de que Ichigo lo silenciara con un puñetazo en el rostro. – A la próxima te dejo pasar primero – dijo, mirando a Rukia de reojo antes de subir hacia su cuarto. Esta se sintió aún peor al darse cuenta de que Ichigo había entrado primero porque sabía que lo más probable era que su padre lo atacara, y si Rukia pasaba primero hubiese sufrido las consecuencias. Aún cuando no se hablaban el idiota la seguía protegiendo… a su manera, sin pedirle permiso ni opinión. Rukia suspiró, antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Karin y de Yuzu. – Buenas noches, Rukia-chan – murmuró el patriarca de los Kurosaki, sobándose la mandíbula y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. – Buenas noches, Isshin-san. – respondió Rukia, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ichigo, por su parte, se estaba acostando, todavía pensando en los acontecimientos de aquel día. Tendría que ver como solucionaba la situación con Rukia, no le gustaba para nada la tensión que había entre ellos. Se tapó bien con las sábanas y se giró hacia un lado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Mañana definitivamente sería un largo día.

* * *

_Ya, al fin terminé con esto xD. No puedo prometerles una fecha específica para cuando va a estar listo el próximo capítulo, pero creo que no debería ser demasiado. Espero que hayan disfrutado, y gracias por leer. Te tinca dejar alguna review?_


	11. La Previa

_Auuop! Ya estamos de vuelta con el siguiente chapter! :D. Tengo que decir que me esperaba… un poquito más de reviews, seamos sinceros. Pero bueno, se los perdono porque igual me demoré lo suyo en actualizar. Vamos con los reviews!: __**shyta:**__ Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado ese capi! También es mi favorito de momento :D. Aunque es AUTOR, no autora xd. Bueno, te lo dejo pasar por esta vez $%. Y si, ya vas a ver qué es lo que pasa en el antro :D saludos! __**L:**__ Jajaja bien por el capítulo a los años! xD. Seeh, confía, esta va a ser una party to remember :). Gracias! Trataré de hacerme mierda en mi gira $%. Saludos! __**Mei Fanel:**__ Seeh, a mi igual me alegra haber actualizado xD. En fin, aquí está el capítulo y sobre tu pedido, bueno, haremos lo que se pueda ;) Cuídate, saludos!_

_**Y… antes que nada, avisarles. Para disfrutar este capítulo como se debe, pongan en reproducción (cuando se les indique) la canción "Ahora Es" de Wisin & Yandel. La pueden descargar, o poner el video en Youtube, o lo que sea. Sólo asegúrense de tenerla lista para unas cuantas líneas más abajo.**_

_Okey, ya la PSU está a la vuelta de la esquina, y mi gira también, por lo que ya les voy diciendo que lo más probable es que no actualice hasta la vuelta, que vendría siendo… el 22… bueno, creo que por esos días estaría tirando algo, de hecho es posible que haga un one-shot navideño, así que échense un vistazo por mi perfil por esos días :). Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

Ichigo despertó con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, estaba un poco preocupado por la situación con Rukia, y por el otro, estaba ansioso por la salida que tendría lugar esa noche. Algo le decía que sería una memorable.

_**Capítulo 11:**__** La Previa**_

Cuando Ichigo bajó a desayunar, se encontró con su familia ya instalada en la mesa, tomando desayuno, así que tranquilamente se sentó también, saludando a todos.

- Hey, buenos días, papá, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia. – dijo casualmente, mientras se ponía un poco de huevos revueltos en el pan.

- Buenos días. – coreó su familia. Yuzu estaba comiendo un pan con queso, mientras Karin e Isshin, al igual que Rukia, disfrutaban unos panqueques que la más pequeña de los Kurosaki había hecho.

- Eh, Ichigo, ¿tienes planes para hoy? – preguntó Karin, mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Ehh… sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me voy a quedar a dormir adonde una amiga, entonces era por si te podías quedar con Yuzu. Pero si ya tienes planes, olvídalo, el viejo se encargará. ¿También vas, Rukia-chan?

- Si, Karin-chan – sonrió la pelinegra.

- Espero que cuides a mi tercera hija, ¿eh Ichigo? – dijo Isshin, mirando seriamente a su primogénito.

- Si, papá. Lo que digas. En todo caso, Rukia puede cuidarse perfectamente por si sola – apuntó aburridamente Ichigo, mientras descansaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kurosaki-kun? – dijo Rukia con su tonito inocente. - ¡Que cruel eres, ni siquiera te importo como para que me protejas! – continuó, mientras se secaba unas lagrimas falsas con un pañuelo. – No te preocupes, si así lo deseas, me iré sola para no ser un estorbo. – terminó, melodramáticamente.

Ante esto, Isshin prorrumpió en llanto, emocionado. - ¡No, por favor Rukia-chan! ¡Obligaré a ese cabeza de chorlito a que te cuide, o puede ir olvidándose de su mesada! – dijo, categóricamente.

- Muchas gracias, Isshin-san – sollozó Rukia, mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas y sonreía burlonamente al pelinaranja.

Ichigo sintió su ojo derecho moverse, presa de un tic. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa. – Lo que sea. Provecho. – murmuró, mientras se iba hasta su cuarto, a navegar un rato en internet.

…

Luego de un rato de ver que no había nada interesante, Ichigo decidió salir del computador, justo cuando Rukia entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota?

- Nada, me iba a cambiar de ropa. Qué, ¿quieres quedarte a ver el show? – preguntó Ichigo, con sarcasmo en la voz.

- Depende si el show es de calidad o no – respondió la pelinegra, sonriente.

Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia durante un par de segundos, antes de decir, sonriente. – Va, Rukia, en serio, me voy a cambiar.

- Yo también hablo en serio, zanahoria. ¿El show es de calidad o no? – preguntó Rukia maliciosamente, descolocando al pelinaranja.

- Ehh… pues… sí, por supuesto. – respondió Ichigo, vacilante.

La sonrisa de Rukia se ensanchó aún más. – Bueno, si es así, ¿Qué estás esperando?

Ichigo meditó durante unos segundos antes de responder. - ¿Y yo que gano? Acá la única que saldría ganando serías tu, enana. – dijo, sonriendo.

Rukia, sin perder la compostura, respondió tranquilamente. – Bueno, si tu show es de calidad, yo te haré uno a ti, ¿hecho? – dijo, sonriente.

- Trato hecho – respondió el pelinaranja, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Rukia.

- Pero recuerda, sólo si das la talla, ¿eh? – dijo Rukia, maliciosamente.

- Bueno, tu lo pediste – sonrió Ichigo, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentado y se dirigía hacia el computador, revisando varias carpetas. – Toma. – le dijo a Rukia, a la vez que le pasaba la silla del computador para que se sentara en el centro de la habitación.

Rukia miraba con atención los movimientos del pelinaranja, que estaba ocupado poniendo música. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, sonriente, mientras "Ahora Es" empezaba a sonar.

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo  
Soñaba que te besaba, y que te acorralaba_

Ichigo empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras miraba fijamente a Rukia. Al compás del ritmo, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la pelinegra, hasta quedar parado encima de las piernas de Rukia, y acercó su rostro al de Rukia, rozando su pelo con su rostro antes de alejarse nuevamente.

_Y ahora dale, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, sin miedo!_

En el coro, Ichigo, al compás de la música, dio una vuelta, moviendo la cintura sin parar. Luego, dio la vuelta hasta quedar detrás de Rukia, mientras pegaba su rostro a la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra, haciendo lo mismo en el otro lado. Luego Ichigo volvió a estar enfrente de la pelinegra, aunque ahora dándole la espalda.

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo  
Soñaba que te besaba, y que te acorralaba_

Al ritmo de la música, Ichigo empezó a mover su trasero de arriba para abajo, mientras que después volvía adonde Rukia y repetía la acción, esta vez al lado de la pelinegra. Mientras seguía en esto, el pelinaranja agarró la parte de debajo de su polera, y la levantó por completo, quedando desnudo de la parte de arriba. Luego se dio vuelta, a la vez que volvía a acercar su rostro peligrosamente al de la pelinegra.

_Y ahora dale, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo  
Y dale, sin miedo!_

Ahora Ichigo tomó de la mano a Rukia, y la levantó de la silla, a la vez que empezaba a bailar junto a ella, pegado a su cuerpo. Rukia, por su parte, no se hizo de rogar, mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo, y este los suyos en la cintura de la pelinegra. Luego, Ichigo empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, y abrió el botón de su pantalón, dejándolo abierto, mientras seguía bailando con la pelinegra. Para el último coro, Ichigo volvió a acercar su cara a la de Rukia, mientras susurraba "anoche soñé contigo" al ritmo de la canción, sonriente. Luego de que la canción terminó, Ichigo tomó una polera color calipso y se la colocó, mientras miraba a Rukia con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien, enana? ¿Estuvo a la altura? – preguntó.

Rukia sonrió – Así que Kurosaki-kun tiene un lado "salvaje" después de todo. Tengo que admitir que estuviste mejor de lo que esperaba, fresita. – terminó, maliciosamente.

Ichigo sonrió – No has visto nada. Me lo debes, entonces – dijo, a la vez que iba hacia el closet en busca de un pantalón para cambiarse.

- Lo pensaré – sonrió Rukia, mientras se disponía a dejar el cuarto.

- ¡Hey, enana!

- ¿Qué pasa, fresita?

- Yo ahora me termino de vestir y me voy adonde Keigo, tengo que estar un poco antes que empiece. Nos vemos allá – dijo Ichigo.

- Será. Nos vemos. – respondió Rukia, mientras dejaba la habitación.

Luego de que Rukia se hubo marchado, Ichigo se puso unos pantalones gris oscuro, junto a unas zapatillas y cinturón blancos, y una cadena de plata en cuello. Encima se puso una chaqueta blanca, y con la mochila de Keigo al hombro se disponía a abandonar la casa cuando su padre lo detuvo.

- ¡Eh, Ichigo!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te cuento, voy a ir con Yuzu a la playa, tu sabes, en la ciudad de al lado, y Karin va a volver mañana en la noche, que es cuando yo creo que también vamos a estar volviendo. Cuida a Rukia, ¿eh? – dijo Isshin, seriamente. – Y aprovecha de hacer orgulloso a tu padre y dile a Rukia-chan que te haga hombre de una vez – agregó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ichigo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Este, por su parte, sólo suspiró.

- Está bien, viejo. Nos vemos mañana en la noche – se despidió, mientras salía hacia la calle.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió Isshin, saludando con la mano.

…

Ichigo llegó a la casa de Keigo luego de varios minutos de caminata, y tocó la puerta. Keigo abrió unos instantes después, sonriente. – Hey – saludó – pasa, Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Keigo? – sonrió el pelinaranja.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó el anfitrión.

- Me ofendes, viejo, por supuesto que sí – respondió Ichigo, a la vez que abría la mochila que traía y sacaba de su interior la botella de ron con Coca-Cola de la vez anterior, junto con dos botellas de ron sabor limón.

- ¡Eeeso es! Chad y Mizuiro fueron a comprar vodka y ron, y volverán en cualquier momento – dijo Keigo, frotándose las manos.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – inquirió Ichigo.

- Bueno, tu sabes, consumir, charlar, jugar un par de juegos y de ahí como a las 12 nos vamos para la disco – respondió el pelicastaño. – Te conseguiste documentos, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto, tengo 18 según esto – sonrió Ichigo, mostrándole a Keigo una tarjeta.

- Todo bien. Los chicos también tienen, y a las chicas nunca les hacen problema – dijo Keigo. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- Iré a ver – dijo Keigo, mientras se levantaba. Ichigo, entre tanto, se fue al equipo 5.1 de Keigo y conectó su mp3 para poner algo de música. Estaba en eso, cuando Keigo volvió con unos invitados.

- ¡Eh, Ichigo!

El mencionado se dio vuelta y se encontró con Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue y Yoruichi.

Chad estaba con un pantalón gris claro, zapatillas negras, y arriba una polera blanca con una chaqueta negra encima. Mizuiro estaba con unos jeans celestes y una polera roja, con un chaleco blanco encima. Tatsuki tenía puesta una polera corta que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos pitillos blancos debajo, junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color. Renji tenía unos pantalones negros anchos, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y una polera morada. Ishida tenía unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa manga corta azul con cuadros blancos. Inoue tenía puestos unos jeans junto con unas zapatillas con caña, una polera rosada con escote y una chaqueta negra encima. Rangiku vestía una polera gris y una minifalda blanca, junto a sandalias y chaqueta del mismo color. Yoruichi tenía puesta una polera blanca sin mangas con un generoso escote, y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Sin embargo, fue Rukia quien llamó la atención de Ichigo. Llevaba puesta una polera manga larga negra, con cortes en las mangas que dejaban ver sus brazos, y abajo unos shorts de jeans cortos, que daban una generosa vista de sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo anda eso? – sonrió el pelinaranja, mientras iba a saludar a todos. Mientras, Keigo se disponía a servir sendos vasos de combinados para todos los invitados.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿empezamos? – dijo animadamente Rangiku, mientras se instalaba en un sofá y le subía el volumen al sistema de sonido, con lo que el reggaetón empezaba a sonar. – Y antes que nada, quiero hacer un brindis, por esta noche. ¡Salud! – dijo, a la vez que levantaba su vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja.

- ¡SALUD! – corearon todos, a la vez que tomaban generosos tragos de sus vasos.

Y así dió inicio una noche que recordarían por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_I wish I was a hardstyle dancer_  
_ Do the shuffle highest degree_  
_ I would be dancing until the morning_  
_ For the pleasure to be with me_  
_ But the night is long_  
_ And I cannot rock over_  
_ Now have I the skills to pretend_  
_ If I could find me_  
_ A lovely DJ_  
_ To take me over, where the beats never end...  
_

_**Scooter - Where The Beats...** - Bajenla, es muy buena :D_

_La descripción de Rukia está basada en esta imagen: _**_http : / / tiny pic . com / 2rrsbgo . jpg_** _(sin espacios!)  
_

_Bueeeeno, eso es. Espero lo disfruten. Ah, y Review! :D_


	12. Globos

_Yeah! UnderFashion reportándose con un nuevo capítulo xD. Ha sido un buen rato desde la última vez que actualicé, eh? Bueno, trataré de hacer algo con respecto a eso. Para compensar, me esmeré en hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible, así que sinceramente espero que lo disfruten. Reviews!: _**_alejandra montereal_**_** 123:**__ Muchas gracias, espero que este capi te guste :). __**shyta:**__ Pero si soy hombre 77 ajjaja xdd, gracias :). __**Etterna Fanel:**__ Gracias por el review! :D. __**kaoru240:**__ tú sabes que la vida es triste :( pero espero que hayas podido sobrevivir estos días xDD, gracias de nuevo por la review! :) por ahí hablamos :). __**Kuchiki Rangiku:**__ Gracias, veré si puedo hacer algo :) pero no prometo nada xd._

_Bueh, mi gira a Puerto Madryn (Argentina :D) estuvo excelente, para que se den una idea, hubo un día en el que en el refrigerador de mi cabaña hubieron alrededor de trece botellas, entre Coca-Cola, Quilmes, energéticas, y ron, y nada de comida xD. Además, sumarle a eso cinco noches con vodka, Bacardi Razz (baba), pisco, asados, salidas a discos y pubs (boliches, che XD), minas, Demonios Verdes (B), cumbia, reggaetón, playa, su maría piola (:Z) y 30 compañeras y compañeros de curso, y tenemos como resultado… destrucción total xD. Definitivamente algo para repetir (pero no en el corto plazo… quede suficientemente hecho mierda para varias semanas $%). Aparte de eso, desear que cada uno de mis lectores haya pasado una muy feliz navidad y que este 2011 esté lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes :). Ya, sin más dilación, los dejo con el duodécimo capítulo de __**Nuestra Historia**__. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki se consideraba a sí mismo un tipo que tenía su propia identidad, y que no se veía afectado por las tendencias o comportamientos de la mayoría de la gente. Sin embargo, habían situaciones o cosas que constituían la excepción a la regla, y esta era una de ellas. Demonios, ¿Quién podía evitar mirar como estúpido cuando Yoruichi estaba bailando encima de la mesa?

_**Capítulo 12:**__** Globos**_

Desde el brindis, la fiesta de Keigo había empezado a tomar forma, y actualmente estaba en su apogeo. Orihime se encontraba charlando animadamente con Uryuu, Rukia reía junto a Renji, e Ichigo estaba inmerso en una conversación con Keigo, Chad y Mizuiro. Rangiku estaba jugando con el Playstation junto a Tatsuki, mientras Yoruichi miraba. Todo el mundo tenía su vaso, lo que contribuía a que el ambiente fuera bastante ruidoso. Además, tanto Rangiku como Yoruichi se encontraban fumando, esparciéndose e humo por la casa.

- Jajajaja, no digas eso, Ishida – dijo Orihime, mientras trataba con dificultad de contener la risa.

- Pero si es cierto, Inoue – repuso el Quincy. – Apuesto a que en vida ese tal Mayuri era payaso o algo así, en serio, ¿habías visto alguna vez a algún científico con tanto maquillaje? Apuesto a que murió encerrado en el manicomio, o algo así, es decir, nadie puede tomar en serio a alguien así. – terminó Uryuu, sonriente.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Uryuu? Tejer tampoco es muy normal en un hombre, ¿de dónde viene eso? – preguntó Orihime, curiosa.

- Mi abuelo solía coser bastante ropa, y supongo que de tanto verlo me acostumbré… no creerías que tan rápido cosía, soy una tortuga comparado con él. – respondió Ishida.

- Sí, bueno, eres una tortuga en más de un aspecto – sonrió Ichigo, a la vez que palmeaba el hombro de su amigo. - ¿Qué tal, Orihime? ¿Disfrutando la fiesta? – preguntó.

- Eh… ¡claro que sí, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Está muy divertida! – sonrió Inoue. – A todo esto, ¿a que hora nos vamos para la disco?

- Yo diría que como en una hora, más menos – repuso Ichigo, mirando su celular. - ¿Por qué, ya te quieres ir? – dijo, sonriendo.

- ¡No! No, para nada – repuso Orihime, agitando las manos. – Era para saber, nada más.

- Ah, dale. Bueno, nos veremos. – repuso Ichigo con una sonrisa, a la vez que se dirigía a servirse un vaso de ron con Coca-Cola.

- Eh, Ichigo. – este se dio vuelta para ver a Rukia mirándolo con una sonrisita en los labios. – No tomes tanto, no te vayas a marear. – le dijo, en tono de broma, y un deje de sarcasmo en la voz. El pelinaranja frunció levemente el ceño antes de responder. – Muy graciosa, enana. Mejor preocúpate por ti, no te vayas a marear con ese vaso, pequeña. – sonrió Ichigo. Ahora era el turno de Rukia de fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, se recupero rápidamente. – Vaya, quizás a Kurosaki-kun le gustaría verme mareada – dijo, con su falsa voz que siempre molestaba a Ichigo. – Será mejor que tenga cuidado, o quizás que cosa podría hacerme Kurosaki-kun. – dijo, mostrándose falsamente preocupada.

Ichigo levantó una ceja. – Bueno, no creo que ese sea el caso… pero así tal cual estás, podrías encontrarte a algún degenerado del que tengas que tener cuidado de verdad, sin mencionar que probablemente te mueras de frío. – apuntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Rukia rió ante el comentario del pelinaranja. – No sé si tomarme lo que dijiste como un cumplido, o incluso puede ser que haya notado algo de… ¿celos? – preguntó Rukia, divertida.

Ichigo se ruborizó levemente. – Agh, no se puede hablar contigo – reclamó, mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso.

Rukia simplemente volvió a reír.

…

Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo, por su parte, se encontraban alejados de la fiesta, en una esquina apartada de la casa.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo hacemos para juntar a Ichigo y Rukia? – inquirió Mizuiro, mirando interrogativamente a sus dos amigos.

- No te preocupes, tengo un plan que nos asegurará el éxito – dijo Keigo animadamente, frotándose las manos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó con curiosidad Mizuiro.

Keigo sonrió de una forma macabra. – Espera y verás.

…

Entre tanto, en la fiesta el reggaetón finalmente había empezado a tomar fuerza, sonando a todo volumen a través de los parlantes de Keigo. Las luces se habían apagado, y la mesa y los sofás de Keigo habían sido movidos para dejar espacio para bailar. Yoruichi se encontraba bailando encima de la mesa, junto a Rangiku, algo que causaba que todos los hombres, sin excepción, se encontraran mirando en un estado muy parecido al trance. Las mujeres restantes, por su parte, miraban con algo de celos a aquellas que se habían robado la atención de la parte masculina de la fiesta. Sin embargo, esta situación no duró mucho, dado que Keigo puso su plan en acción.

- ¡Hey! ¡Atención todos! – gritó Keigo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – Bueno, saben, mi hermana trajo el otro día un montón de globos, y quería deshacerme de ellos. Y… ¡tengo la manera perfecta de hacerlo! – sonrió, emocionado. –Peeero… voy a necesitar su ayuda. – continuó. – Así que, por favor, un paso adelante quien sea tan amable como para querer ayudarme…

Inoue, Yoruichi, Rukia, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Rangiku, y, sorpresivamente, Chad, dieron un paso adelante. Keigo los miró con aprobación, a la vez que los contaba. – Bien, bien, ahora solo hacen falta tres hombres. – dijo, mirando a los restantes. Renji suspiró, y se fue a colocar junto al resto, mientras Ishida e Ichigo se miraban el uno al otro.

- ¡Vamos, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun! – gritó alegremente Orihime, para la mala suerte de los jóvenes.

Ishida, silenciosamente, se fue a colocar junto a Orihime mientras Ichigo los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Deja de hacerte de rogar y ven de una vez, idiota! – gritó Tatsuki, harta de esperar.

- ¡Ichigo, si no vienes en este mismo instante, te juro que te arrepentirás! – dijo una igualmente cabreada Rukia.

Dicho pelinaranja se limitó a acercarse lentamente a la vez que miraba con odio a Keigo. Este, sin embargo, se encontraba con una cara de felicidad enorme. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de formar parejas! ¡Rápido, búsquense una!

Ichigo frunció el ceño nuevamente. Precisamente por eso era que no quería participar, estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna de las tonterías de Keigo. De mala gana, miró a su alrededor y vio que Ishida y Orihime eran la primera pareja formada.

- Veamos que puedes hacer, grandote. – sonrió Yoruichi, mientras miraba a Chad evaluadoramente. Sado no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el escrutinio de la morena.

- ¿Seamos, chico? – preguntó Rangiku, mientras miraba con algo de duda a Mizuiro. – Claro – respondió este, con una sonrisa.

- Hey, seamos. – dijo Tatsuki simplemente, sin mirar a Renji. Este la miró con un rostro de incredulidad. - ¿Eso fue una orden?

- Sí. – respondió Tatsuki, contenta de que el pelirrojo hubiese captado tan rápido. Renji soltó un suspiro de incredulidad.

Rukia miró por todos lados, y al ver que todas las parejas estaban formadas, fijó su mirada en Ichigo, quien veía la misma situación sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Idiota.

- Qué.

- Vamos a tener que ser.

- Ajá.

- ¿No podrías intentar mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo?

- No.

Rukia lo miró con ganas de matarlo, pero se contuvo. Habían demasiados testigos como para hacer un trabajo limpio. Aunque, todo sea dicho, le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad.

- Bueno, ahora que están todos listos, les explicaré como va esto – sonrió Keigo. – El hombre se tiene que sentar en una silla, y las mujeres tienen que ir corriendo a buscar un globo y traerlo para reventarlo entre los dos. Vale cualquier parte del cuerpo para reventar, la cabeza, el pecho, las piernas, lo que quieran. ¡La pareja que reviente más globos gana! Y, como premio, tengo una botella de Bailey's - dijo Keigo, teatralmente.

- ¡Ese trago es delicioso! – dijo Yoruichi, emocionada. – Vamos grandote, tenemos que ganar esa botella – dijo, mientras Chad asentía.

- No pienso perder contra Renji – dijo Ichigo con determinación, mirando a Rukia. – Vamos enana, demostrémosle a todos cual es el mejor equipo – dijo Ichigo, extendiendo la palma de su mano. – Por supuesto. Más te vale que lo hagas bien, fresita – repuso Rukia, chocando su palma con la del pelinaranja.

- Bien, si ya están listos… ¡Vamos! – gritó Keigo, a la vez que la canción "En Sus Marcas Listos Fuera" empezaba a sonar.

Inmediatamente las chicas empezaron a correr en dirección a los globos. La primera en llegar fue Yoruichi, quien agarró el globo y rápidamente lo reventó junto a Sado, usando las manos de ambos. Luego Rukia alcanzó el globo, y utilizó la cara de Ichigo para reventarlo, provocando la risa de los presentes. Rangiku abrazó a Mizuiro, reventando el globo, y Tatsuki utilizó su mano y el pecho de Renji para reventar el suyo. La competencia siguió, Rukia en un momento saltó encima de Ichigo para reventar su globo, provocando un aplauso y silbidos por parte de los presentes. En otra ocasión, Rangiku levantó a Mizuiro del suelo, reventando el globo con el abrazo que le dio. Yoruichi también agarró confianza, reventando un globo con el trasero de ella y el de Chad. Por su parte, Renji y Tatsuki también empezaron a ensayar nuevas formas de reventar los globos, provocando el roce de sus cuerpos en más de una ocasión. En una determinada ocasión, Rukia se sentó encima de Ichigo (obviamente en una posición muy comprometedora) y empezó a saltar encima del globo, pero sin éxito. Esto siguió durante unos segundos, hasta que Ichigo, harto agarró a Rukia de las caderas, y con un brusco movimiento la atrajo hacia él, reventando el globo y dejando a Rukia ruborizada hasta las raíces de su cabello. Finalmente, Keigo dio el aviso de detenerse.

- ¡Muy bien! Bueno, solamente quedan tres globos, y tanto Rukia como Tatsuki como Yoruichi-san han reventado veinte globos cada una, mientras que Rangiku-san solo ha reventado diez. Lo siento, Rangiku-san, llegas hasta aquí. Ahora, para determinar a la pareja ganadora, ¡una modalidad muy especial! Las parejas tendrán que reventar un globo cada una de la forma más creativa o sexy posible. ¡La más atrevida será la ganadora!

- Típico de Keigo – sonrió Ichigo.

- ¡Bueno, los primeros serán Tatsuki y Renji!

Los mencionados fueron adelante, y Tatsuki le susurró algo en el oído a Renji, quien asintió. Luego, Renji colocó el globo a la altura de sus caderas, y Tatsuki lo mantuvo en su lugar con su trasero, empezando a moverlo hasta reventar el globo. Aplausos siguieron, junto con algunas miradas de entre sorpresa y admiración.

- Muy bien, ahora es el turno de Yoruichi y de Chad.

Ambos fueron adelante, y Chad se paró enfrente de Yoruichi, manteniendo el globo a la altura de sus caderas. Yoruichi levantó una pierna, sosteniéndola con sus manos, y quedó parada en un solo pie, y colocó su entrepierna tocando el globo, empezando un movimiento rítmico hasta romperlo. Seguido a eso hubo varias bocas abiertas, y los aplausos fueron más bien tímidos debido al shock en que la mayoría se encontraba. Ahora era el turno de Ichigo y de Rukia.

- No vamos a poder superar eso – dijo quedamente Ichigo, aún sorprendido. Rukia, sin embargo, lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Creo que sé cómo podemos hacerlo, Ichigo. – Y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. - ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto. Aparte, ¿no estabas dispuesto a ganarle a Renji? – le sonrió Rukia.

- Claro. Vamos allá.

Rukia e Ichigo se adelantaron, quedando frente a frente. Ichigo sostenía el globo en sus caderas, mientras Rukia tomaba impulso. Finalmente Rukia fue corriendo hacia Ichigo y pegó un salto, Ichigo agarrándola mientras Rukia reventaba el globo con sus caderas. Acto seguido, una ola de fuertes aplausos vino, mientras todos sonreían ante la osadía de los shinigamis.

- Bueno, tenemos claros ganadores. ¡Ichigo y Rukia! - dijo Keigo, desatando otra ronda de aplausos. Justo en ese instante, se escucharon unos bocinazos afuera de la casa.

- ¡Son los taxis! – dijo Mizuiro, sonriente. – Vamos, es hora de irnos a la disco.

* * *

_No pude resistir la tentación del koala al final xD. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como comprenderán, no tengo la más mínima idea de cuando el próximo capítulo va a estar listo, así que bueno… esperen xD, que va a valer la pena. Finalmente, una cosilla. Acabo de cumplir 18 años, así que si han disfrutado el fic hasta ahora, y quisieran darle al autor un lindo regalo de cumpleaños, pueden dejar una review :). Gracias de antemano, y ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	13. La Disco

_Bien. Les escribo desde Santiago de Chile, lugar donde cursaré mi educación universitaria :). Tengo hasta el Lunes de vacaciones, y de ahí entro a estudiar. Las vacaciones no son realmente el mejor tiempo para escribir, hay muchas cosas que hacer realmente. Ojala hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones igualmente, y que el año de estudio o trabajo que se viene sea exitoso. Con respecto al fic, bueno, no diré nada. Simplemente léanlo ustedes mismos. Muchas gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños, se aprecian! Reviews!: __**Ghost iv:**__ Sep, y la van a disfrutar! Muchas gracias por el review! PD: Tengo la duda, tu nombre viene del juego Ghost Recon? __**Luzia no tsuki:**__ Gracias! En realidad a Keigo también le gusta Rukia (recuerdas "El Juego"?) pero dado que a Sigo también, decide ayudarlo. Para eso son los amigos ;) y no creo que perver sea la palabra, lo hace sonar como algo malo. Es algo normal, es decir, ¿a quien no le gusta el sexo? :D. __**shyta:**__ Lo tendré en cuenta! Gracias! __**Lua23:**__ Los hombres también podemos escribir… jajaja, gracias, en serio. Sin embargo, debo decir que los mejores fics que he leido los han escrito hombres :) excepto unas cuantas excepciones. (No quiero sonar machista, pero es lo que he leído :P) Respecto al Baileys… cuando vengas a carretar, yo lo compro :) jajaja. Nos vemos! __**FerchaO:**__ Yuujú! Un review largo! xDD jajaja muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, igualmente. Bueno, las hormonas no son lo único que se le saldrá de control, ya verás. Y apuesto a que esos abuelitos que mencionas eran peores en su época xD. Gracias de nuevo, y me alegra que te haya gustado ese detalle, a mi tambié me gusta. Nos vemos! __**L:**__ Gracias! La raja verte dando otra vuelta por aquí, estoy seguro de que este capi no te va a decepcionar. __**bebaah:**__ En mi colegio siempre hacían competencias así xD, era muy chistos de ver. Gracias! __**maaR-418:**__ Muchas muchas gracias! :D la pasé excelente, y gracias por el cumplido, sé que te va a gustar este capi. Bye!_

_Nada más… ah, si, tengan listas las canciones "Gettin Over" de David Guetta, "Tembleque" de John Eric, "Danza Kuduro" de Don Omar y "Si no le contesto" de Plan B. Allá vamos!_

* * *

Rukia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una parte de ella le decía que debería irse inmediatamente, pero se sentía incapaz de mover sus pies. Finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron. Definitivamente esto no era lo que Rukia tenía en mente.

**Capítulo 13****: La Disco**

Todo el grupo llegó a la disco con minutos de diferencia. Había quienes estaban acostumbrados a ellas, pero también quienes iban por primera vez, como Rukia. La disco en cuestión era de un color gris, de tres pisos de alto y ventanas tapizadas.

- Así que esto es una disco, ¿eh? – Rukia le dijo a Ichigo. – No parece muy divertida, la verdad.

- Mejor espera a que estemos adentro, enana – le respondió el pelinaranja, sin inmutarse.

Luego de comprar sus entradas, todos se dispusieron a ingresar, y todos quienes venían por primera vez soltaron una exclamación de admiración.

La discoteque en cuestión era la más grande de Karakura, y contaba con tres pisos; el primero era la pista de baile, con el DJ presidiendo una impresionante tarima. Además, había una barra internacional donde se podía pedir básicamente el trago que se te ocurriera, la variedad era enorme. En el segundo piso se encontraba otra pista de baile, y lo especial de esta es que continuaba en el exterior, donde había una sección de pasto, una enorme piscina y parlantes por doquier. Si seguías subiendo, llegabas al sector VIP de la disco, en donde habían sillones de cuero negro y mesas del mismo color, junto a una barra con lo más exclusivo y vista panorámica de la ciudad.

- Me pareció escuchar algo así como que la disco no era gran cosa – dijo con algo de sarcasmo y una sonrisita Ichigo, mirando divertido la cara de embobados que tenían Rukia y los demás shinigamis, a excepción de Yoruichi, quien Ichigo supuso habría venido en los cien años que tuvo "libres".

- ¡Esto es el paraíso! – gritó Rangiku antes de que Rukia pudiese replicar, ganándose unas miradas divertidas de gente que transitaba por allí.

Inoue soltó una risita, e incluso Ichigo no pudo disimular una sonrisa. – ¡Bueno, ¿adonde vamos? – preguntó Yoruichi, mirando entretenida el lugar y gritando un poco para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música.

- ¡Tengo esto! – gritó también Mizuiro, mostrando unas entradas VIP. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, sonrió. - ¡Las promotoras son mis amigas! – explicó, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? - gritó Renji, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Sin perder tiempo, el grupo lo siguó. Sin embargo, el "viaje" no estuvo libre de incidentes. Más de alguno fue víctima de un "agarrón misterioso", cuya mano desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Finalmente llegaron al tercer piso, lugar donde se dieron el lujo de relajarse.

- Todavía no empieza la disco – comentó Ichigo, mientras "Gettin Over" sonaba de fondo.

- Entonces hay que aprovechar – sonrió Rukia, a la vez que sacaba la botella de Bailey's recién ganada y se servía en un vaso cercano.

- No puedo creer que esté de acuerdo contigo – sonrió Ichigo, a la vez que también se servía del trago. – Salud, compañera – dijo, levantando su vaso.

- Salud – sonrió Rukia, mientras ambos apuraban el contenido de los vasos.

Mientras tanto, los demás hombres se encontraban entretenidos observando el material femenino presente en la disco.

- ¡Esas rubias nos están mirando, Mizuiro! ¡Vamos a hablarles! – decía un emocionado Keigo.

- Hmmmm…. No sé, no me terminan de convencer – respondió Mizuiro, dubitativo. Entre tanto, una despampanante pelirroja se había acercado a Chad, sonriente.

- Hey, chico ¿quieres bailar?

- Hum… claro – respondió el grandote, algo sorprendido. Sin perder tiempo, la chica se llevó a Chad escaleras abajo, perdiéndose ambos de vista.

- ¡Usa condón, campeón! – gritó un sonriente Ichigo.

- ¿Condón? ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó una curiosa Rukia.

- Ehh… quizás otro día te lo explique – repuso Ichigo, algo sonrojado. Rukia se lo quedó mirando con una expresión extrañada en la cara. En eso estaban, cuando Renji se les acercó. - ¡Hey, Ichigo, Rukia! Vengan con nosotros, vamos a jugar cultura futurística, o como se llame – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Es cultura chupística, tonto – dijo riendo Rukia, mientras ella e Ichigo se iban a sentar junto al resto de adolescentes y shinigamis. Sien embargo, Ichigo miró a Rukia sospechosamente – Hey enana, ¿Cómo conoces ese juego? – le preguntó, dubitativo. La pelinegra le cerró un ojo, sonriendo. – Tengo mis fuentes. Los shinigamis, por su parte, habían juntado dos mesas y ya tenían listas las cartas y el vaso en medio. Keigo se había encargado de explicar a los shinigamis en qué consistía el juego y ellos se habían mostrado bastante interesados en jugarlo.

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, será mejor que empecemos – dijo Keigo una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados. – Las damas primer, por favor – sonrió, por lo que Yoruichi sacó la primera carta: Un dos de trébol.

- Tú eliges, Yoruichi-san. – dijo Mizuiro después de consultar la hojita en donde habían anotado el significado de cada carta.

- Hum... –dijo Yoruichi, pensativa. – Quiero que… Rukia tome – terminó, con una sonrisa. A Rukia no le quedó más remedio que tomar un trago de su vaso de vodka naranja.

A continuación sacó Ichigo, robando un tres de corazones del montón de cartas.

- Ehm… "Ellos". Bueno, vamos a tener que tomar, chicos, salud. – dijo Keigo mientras todos los hombres tomaban tragos más o menos largos de sus vasos.

Ahora era el turno de Rukia, quien sacó el as de trébol.

- Lo siento, Kuchiki-san, pero vas a tener que tomar – sonrió Mizuiro. Rukia frunció levemente el ceño al tomar otro sorbo de su trago.

El siguiente en sacar fue Renji, quien sacó una reina de corazones.

- ¡Bien! ¡Cultura! – dijo Keigo alegremente – Este es de mis favoritos. Tienes que decir "La cultura pide" y no sé, nombres, fechas, marcas, lo que sea, y un ejemplo. Así, sería, por decir algo "nombres con r, tales como Renji…" y así el siguiente dice otro nombre, y así. Pierde el que repite o el que se queda sin nada que decir.

- A ver… La cultura pide sexos presentes en esta mesa, tales como hombres.

- Mujeres – respondió Tatsuki,

- Mierda… - refunfuñó Mizuiro, a la vez que se tomaba su vaso. Una ola de risa generalizada siguió.

- Aprendes rápido, ¿eh? – dijo Keigo. Renji simplemente sonrió.

Se disponían a seguir jugando cuando un par de chicas pasaron al lado de la mesa, apuradas hacia el primer piso. - ¡Hey, chicos, la disco va a empezar! – les dijo una de ellas, antes de seguir su camino.

Ichigo y Tatsuki se levantaron de inmediato. – Bueno, después seguimos – dijo Ichigo. – Después de todo, vinimos a bailar, ¿no? – sonrió. Los demás asintieron, a la vez que se levantaban de la mesa. La primera en bajar las escaleras fue Orihime, quien llevaba arrastrando a Ishida. Los demás vieron esto con una gota en la cabeza. Luego, Renji agarró de la mano a una sorprendida Tatsuki y también la llevó escaleras abajo.

- Vaya... Esos dos están haciendo buenas migas, ¿eh? – comentó Ichigo.

- No son los únicos… - apuntó Rukia.

- Si, no me imaginaba a Orihime llevando abajo a Ishida… supongo que el alcohol tuvo su efecto.

- ¿Orihime bebió? – preguntó una sorprendida Rukia.

- Sip, se tomó un par de cervezas antes de venir y acá se tomó un vodka naranja… supongo que el alcohol se le irá a algún lado – dijo Ichigo, pensativo.

- Nosotros vamos a buscar minas – apuntó Keigo, señalando a Mizuiro – Nos vemos por ahí.

- Dale – respondió Ichigo.

- Nosotros igual, nos vamos a buscar algún hombre que pueda con nosotras – sonrió Yoruichi mientras ella y Rangiku abandonaban el lugar. – Nos vemos.

- Esta bien, nos vemos – respondió Rukia, haciendo señas con la mano. Luego, la pelinegra se giró y miró a Ichigo fijamente. - ¿Bueno? ¿Vas a sacarme a bailar o qué?

Ichigo sonrió. – Eso iba a hacer, enana impaciente. Vamos, es hora de romper la disco.

Keigo y Mizuiro se encontraban en la parte exterior de la disco, en el segundo piso, mirando a cuanta mujer pasaba.

- Entonces, ¿tienes alguna amiga aquí para que bailemos? – preguntó el pelicastaño.

- Hum… parece que todas están abajo – respondió Mizuiro, pensativo.

- ¡Oye, mira a esa preciosidad… tu le hablas y yo bailo! ¿Qué dices?... ¿eh?... ¿Mizuiro? – dijo Keigo, dándose vuelta y viendo que su amigo ya había entablado conversación con una chica.

- Mizuiro… me decepcio- ¡auch! – repentinamente Keigo fue impactado por una fuerza desconocida. Cuando se dio vuelta, el pelicastaño vió que se trataba de una bonita chica de pelo negro y ojos castaños. - ¡Perdón! No me fijé por donde iba, ¿te hice daño?

- Si, de hecho casi me rompes el brazo – dijo Keigo – O sea, entiendo que sea atractivo y que quieras hablarme, pero no había necesidad de agredirme físicamente – sonrió.

- Jajajajaja – rió la chica, sonriendo. – Eres divertido.

- ¡Hey, hablo en serio! Pudiste herirme de gravedad – dijo el pelicastaño, con una leve sonrisa.

- Jajaja, bueno, lo siento. ¿Quieres bailar, para compensarte? – sonrió la chica.

- No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, pero recuerda, cobro cada media hora de atención – repuso Keigo, bromeando.

La chica sonrió y llevó a Keigo escaleras abajo sin decir más.

* * *

En el primer piso la fiesta ya estaba totalmente encendida, y entre los más motivados estaban Renji y Tatsuki.

- Vaya, no lo haces tan mal – sonrió Tatsuki, mientras ella y Renji se movían al ritmo del reggaetón.

- Bueno, tú bailas bien igual… para practicar karate – respondió Renji, con algo de sorna.

- Son compatibles, no te preocupes – rió Tatsuki. Cuando Renji iba a decir algo, el dj cambió la pista, poniendo "Gettin Over" y causando que todo el mundo empezara a bailar su propia coreografía, incluidos Tatsuki y Renji.

Unos metros más allá estaban Inoue e Ishida, la primera intentando hacer bailar al segundo.

- ¡Vamos, Ishida-kun! ¡Bailemos, no es tan difícil!

- No, gracias. No me siento cómodo…

- ¡No seas así… Vamos, aunque sea una canción!

- Sólo una…

Un poco más a la izquierda estaban Ichigo y Rukia, bailando al ritmo de "Danza Kuduro".

- La mano arriba… - dijo Ichigo, levantando el brazo.

- Cintura sola… - siguió Rukia, moviendo las caderas.

- Da media vuelta… - ambos giraron, quedando de lado.

- ¡Danza Kuduro! – cantaron, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música.

Luego el dj volvió a cambiar la canción, poniendo "Si no le contesto"

- ¡Mira, es tu canción! – dijo Ichigo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rukia, sin entender. Ichigo le respondió cantando la canción.

- Si no le contesto se desespera, piensa que yo en otra estoy

Haciendo lo que antes hacía ella, ea ea ea

Como tu mente maquinea, cuando donde un hollow yo voyç

Mujer te gustan las peleas, oh las peleas.

Rukia golpeó el hombro de Ichigo, sin poder evitar reírse. – Eres un idiota.

Ichigo sonrió – Para servirte.

Estaban en eso, cuando Orihime apareció, luciendo algo decepcionada.

- ¿Qué pasó, Orihime? – preguntó Rukia, curiosa.

- Nada, es que Ishida no quiso bailar más. ¿Puedo unirme? – preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto! Si es que Ichigo puede con nosotras, claro. – dijo Rukia, sonriendo malévolamente.

- Pff, esto no es nada – sonrió Ichigo, poniéndose entre ambas y empezando a bailar.

Justo entonces el dj puso el tema "Tembleque", y tanto Rukia como Orihime sonrieron.

- Ahora vamos a ver de que estás hecho – dijo Rukia. - ¿Lista, Orihime?

- ¡Lista!

_Ese movimiento hace que contigo peque_

_Teque-que-teque, mami, menea el tembleque_

_Pero si tú te das guille, mai nos vemos, bye, check it_

_Teque-que-teque, mami, menea el tembleque_

Tanto Rukia como Orihime empezaron a mover sus traseros al ritmo de la música, para la "mala" fortuna de Ichigo. Luego de que el coro terminó ambas volvieron al lado del pelinaranja, bailando un poco más pegado que antes. Cuando el segundo coro llegó, Ichigo se dio vuelta, mientras Orihime y Rukia observaban. Antes de que empezara, de la nada salió Renji, poniéndose al lado de Ichigo, y ambos sacudieron al ritmo de la música, provocando silbidos por parte de las féminas.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ichigo una vez volvieron a bailar.

- Nah, Tatsuki se fue al baño, así que perdió. – sonrió Renji. – Oye, quería robarte a Rukia un momento. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

Ichigo miró a la pelinegra unos segundos antes de responder – Supongo que no – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sólo será un momento – sonrió Renji. ¿Vienes, Rukia?

- Nos vemos – dijo la pelinegra, mientras acompañaba al pelirrojo escaleras arriba. Una vez que llegaron a un lugar relativamente tranquilo en la terraza de la disco, Renji se detuvo.

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme para qué querías hablarme? – preguntó Rukia, curiosa.

Renji se tomó su tiempo para pensar su respuesta antes de contestar, algo que no hacía muy seguido.

- Bueno, sabes, desde que Ichigo y los demás llegaron, no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar en privado. – sonrió algo tristemente. – y en realidad, después de todo lo que pasó, lo primero que tuve que haber hecho fue hablar contigo.

Rukia asintió, indicándole a Renji que lo escuchaba y que continuase.

- Primero que todo, tengo que pedirte perdón por todos los problemas que te causé desde el principio… debí haber intentado ayudarte sin necesidad de que Ichigo me hubiese pateado el trasero – una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara. – Perdona por no haber mantenido contacto contigo desde que te hiciste una Kuchiki, y por último… perdóname por no haber hecho nada para evitar que te hayas ido con Byakuya aquella vez… - terminó Renji, con la cabeza gacha.

Durante todo el discurso Rukia no había dicho una palabra, pero ahora rió suavemente. Renji levantó la cabeza, extrañado.

- Renji, si no te hubiese perdonado seguramente no estaríamos hablando – sonrió Rukia. – No tienes que disculparte por cosas que no podías controlar, si no hubieras acompañado a Nii-sama a buscarme te habrías metido en muchos problemas… e hiciste lo que creías correcto aquella vez, no es necesario lamentar nada… - dijo Rukia, con una leve sonrisa empezando a extenderse en su cara.

- Gracias, Rukia – dijo Renji, parpadeando un poco, y sonriendo levemente.

- No, Renji. Gracias a ti. – sonrió, completamente esta vez, Rukia.

- Bueno, Ichigo ya debe de estar preocupado – rió Renji. – Yo voy a juntarme con los chicos, tu ve con la zanahoria – sonrió.

- Nos vemos, entonces – sonrió Rukia, mientras se dirigía a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar, Rukia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La parte sensata de ella le decía que debería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero lo cierto es que sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Finalmente, sus miradas se cruzaron. Algo dentro de Rukia hizo clic, y salió corriendo sin dirección alguna. No quería creerlo, pero sus sentidos no mentían.

Ichigo estaba besando a Orihime.

* * *

_Saben algo, este capítulo definitivamente es de mis favoritos. Fue uno de los más largos para escribir, pero valió la pena. Espero lo disfruten. Y… un aviso. Odio tener que darlo, pero aquí va. No sé cuando voy a actualizar este fic. Tengo más o menos planeado lo que viene, pero lo cierto es que voy a tener que hacer algo antes de poder subir el próximo capítulo. Y no sé cuando pueda hacerlo. Quizás sea una semana, quizás sean unos meses, la verdad no lo sé. Lo único que es seguro es que este fic va a continuar, pero no puedo darles fecha. Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. O quizás antes, tal vez suba otro fic en el intertanto. Nos vemos!_

_**Revisado el 21/09/12.**_


	14. AVISO

Hola! Underfashion al habla. Bueno, no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ya saben. Mi intención el día de hoy es comunicarles que en menos de un mes (si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado) habrá un nuevo capítulo de **Nuestra Historia**. Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero confío en que valdrá la pena. Sin embargo, las actualizaciones serán bastante esporádicas, ya que tengo varias cosas que hacer en la universidad. Bueno, eso era. Actualmente los capítulos anteriores están en proceso de revisión, así que si quieren releerlos para acordarse de que iba el fic, adelante.

Nos vemos.


End file.
